you might be crazy, but i love you
by molly3105
Summary: When Stiles got himself placed at Eichen house be did it because he wanted to protect his dad and friend from the void inside him. He didn t expect to meet a young girl named Hanna Reid, that heard voices inside her head and why did the void inside him want her by his side so bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna Reid sat on a couch in the from hall of Eichen house as she read the lestest book her mother had brought with her the last time she was there. She looked up from her book when she heard the door being opened, she turned her head to see an older looking man walking inside the doors with a young boy beside him. She was about to look back down at her book when she saw the boy turning his head towards her way and she saw the scared look in his eyes. It was the same look most had when the were brought to a place like this.

The boys eyes stopped on her when he saw her sitting on the couch. Hanna moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as she gave the boy a shy smile before bowing her head down to continue reading her book.

"Hanna!"

Hanna turned her head towards the voice to find the boy were still staring at her and she didn´t know why, but it was like someone else where watching her from behind the boys eyes.

"Hanna!"

Hanna turned her head to joe that stood behind the reception desk and he was pointing his finger towards the clock on the wall.

"It is past 8."

"I am going." She said as she unfolded her lags as she pulled her book closer to her chest." Night, Joe." She said as she walked past the boy who were still watching her as she walked through the doors.

Stiles didn´t know why, he couldn´t look away from the girl. There were something familiar about her, but he didn´t know what it was.

" Mister Stilinski?" Stiles nodded his head as he and his dad walked closer to the reception.

This way please." A nurse said, holding out her hand for the two men to followed her down the hall. The followed her into and office where she held out her hand for them to sit down in the chairs in front of the desk. When they sat down the nurse held out a piece of paper for Noah to sign.

She placed a paper in front of Noah."Frist 72 hours there´s no phone calls, no e-mails, no visitors. We will be taking you from here to a brief physical. In the morning you will be assessed by a staff of psychologist, speak to a social worker and attend a group therapy." Noah held the pen in his hand as he shook his head.

"I feel like we are forgetting something." He said leaning back in the chair, his eyes filled with worried as he looked towards Stiles.

The nurse placed a pair of slippers in front of Stiles."You will be wearing these, Stiles. No laces allowed. You don´t have a belt do you?"

Stiles shook his head as the nurse nodded. "And please empty your pockets in here." She said as she pushed a plastic bowl towards Stiles.

"Your pillow." Noah said as he turned his head towards his son." Your pillow. We forgot your pillow." Noah said as he sees Stiles removing his shoes.

"Dad, it is okay." Stiles said as he untied his shoes.

"You were never going to be able to sleep. We have to go back." Noah said as he turned in his chair to look at Stiles..

"It´s fine, dad. I don´t need it."

Noah turned to look at the nurse and he gave her a half laugh." I can´t believe i forget it. I mean, ever time that we ever stayed in a hotel, the frist thing you pack is your pillow." He said as he looked away from the nurse and over to Stiles.

Stiles sighed." It is fine, you can bring it tomorrow."

Stiles said as he started to empty his pockets as Noah stared at Stiles as he placed his phone and keys in the bowl and he jumped in his chair when the heard doors being slammed closed, he turned his head at the buzzing sound and he shook his head, standing up.

" Okay, you know what? Stop. Stop, enough. Stiles, get your stuff." He said as he pointed his finger towards the bowl." I am not checking you in here if you are not gonna get one good night´s sleep."

"Dad." Stiles took a step closer to Noah." I haven´t had a good night´s sleep in weeks." Stiles pulled Noah into a hug before walking towards the nurse, who stood waiting by the door for him.

Hanna walked down the hallway to her room, but she stopped when she sees Malia sitting on her bed with an old doll between her hands.

"You okay?" She asked as she leaned in the door way with a sad smile on her face.

"No." Maila said as she looked up to see Hanna standing in the doorway to her room." But, thank you." Malia said with a sad smile on her face.

"You know where i am if you ever wanted to talk." Hanna said as she held up her hand as she walked away.

That is when Malia saw the scar on Hanna´s wrist. She know from their sessions with Ms. Morrell, that Hanna had tried to kill herself that is why her parents had put her in Eichen house, because she heard voice in her head and she just wanted them to go away and she was starting to feel better, but about four weeks ago she had a fall back and that was around the time Maila had arrived at Eichen house herself.

Hanna was almost reached her own room when she a cold brise on her left shoulder, she reached out and placed the palms of her hands against the wall.

" _He is here for you_." She heard a voice say, she closed her eyes because it felt like a man´s voice were whispering in her ear.

" _He is here for you_." The voice said again.

"Who?" She asked not really wanting to know, but she knew if she wanted the voices to leave her alone she had to talked back to them.

" _The boy_."

She let out a sigh as she felt the coldness running through her body." No." She said as she saw the icy smoke that came from her lips."

"I said, no!"" She said slamming the palm of her hand against the wall.

"Hanna!"

She turned her head to see the head nurse standing there with a boy beside her and when she got a real good look at him she saw it was the boy from down stairs.

"Hanna, are you okay?" The nurse asked as she sees Hanna staring at the boy beside her with fear written all over her face.

"Yeah. Yeah." Hanna said with a laugh as she pointed a finger to her head."Night." She turned and hurried down the hallway and she almost ran head first into her door because her hand slipped on the door nob as she tried to turned the nob, but it was like someone didn´t wanted her to leave the hallway.

 _"Look at him."_ The voice yelled.

Hanna turned her head and her eyes when wide because she was not seeing the boy, she saw what looked like a man dressed in what looked like an old leather jacked. She looked up and she had to hide the scream behind her hand when she sees his hole head are dressed with bandages and their were blood stains on it.

"Let me go!" She said as she turned her head as she once again tried to turn the door nob and she let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and she hurried inside as she closed the door behind her, leaning against the door as she started to cry.

"Who is that?" Stiles asked the nurse.

"Room." She said, turning to opened the door beside her.

Stiles shook his head as he remembered what had just happened." I just need to use the phone, just five minuets." Stiles asked as he sees the nurse rolle her eyes.

" Three minuet?"

"Would you like to go to sleep? Or would you like to be introduced to our five-point restraint system?" She asked Stiles.

"You would go to sleep." Stiles wiped his head around to see a boy tied to his bed. The boy lifted his hand up and that is when Stiles heard the door being closed behind him.

"Hey, wait...Wait." Stiles said as he turned and hurried towards the no closed door as he kept on slamming his hand against the door.

"I am Oliver." The boy said as Stiles sat down on the bed.

"Stiles."

"There was a suicide, huh?"

"Yeah." Stiles said as he ran a hand down his face.

Oliver nodded his head." Is it Monday? There´s a much higher rate of Suicide on Mondays.

Stiles moved off the bed as he walked over to slam his hand against the door again." Just please let me out of here. Someone. Anyone?" He yelled.

"I heard it by the way. It happened in the stairwell, right?"

Stiles turned his head towards Oliver as he raised an eyebrow." Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I heard the echo." Oliver said with a sigh as he placed his head back against the pillow.

"What do you mean?"

"It´s the place. Something about the way that it was built. Everything echoes. Eventually. That is why the call it Echo house." Oliver said before closing his eyes.

Hanna was walking up the lawn, she yawned because she was tried and she hasn´t slept the night before. She so needed her coffee. Getting her coffee in the morning was the only good thing about starting a new day, but that changed when she sees Stiles walking across the front porch with Oliver beside him as he pointed to the people the walked past.

"Hanna!"

Hanna looked turned around to see Ms. Morrell walking towards her with a soft smile on her lips.

"Why, is he here?" Hanna asked as she turned back to look at the boy she had learned was Stiles because the voice had kept on saying his name over and over in her ear.

"Stiles." Ms Morell asked as she sees Hanna looking back at Stiles, that stood with Oliver waiting for Meredith to finish her phone call.

"He said he was here for me"

"Who? Stiles?"

"No, the voice in my head." Hanna said as she stared to rube her hands against the sides off her head.

"What voice?" Ms. Morrell asked worried because unlike most people there she knew the voices Hanna was hearing was not fiction of her imagination, but they were real voices, she was hearing.

"He wont leave me alone."

"Who?"

"The man."

Hanna took a step backwards when she sees Stiles turning his head and what ever he was going to say to Oliver died on his lips when he sees her looking at him. Hanna kept on backing away until she crashed into Ms. Morrell.

"Hanna." Morrell said as she took a hold of Hanna´s arm, turning her around as she moved the hand away so she could place her hands on the girls shoulder.

"Hanna, Listen to me." Morrell looked around to make sure no one was around and when she was sure no one was around she turned back to Hanna." Stiles is not going to hurt you."

"I am not talking about St..." She started to yelled but she closed her mouth when she sees Joe and so guy she can´t remember his name, looking at them she takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I am talking about the man inside him." She whispered.

"Hey, Malia." A man voice yelled out.

Ms. Morrell looked towards the voice to see what was going on and that is when she see Joe holding on to Stiles.

"Hey, what the hell? she hit me." Stiles yelled as another man pull Stiles hands behind his back befor pulling in to the ground.

Hanna turned her head when she heard another man telling Malia. that a few more like this and she will end up in the closed unit. Hanna then sees another man helping to pull Malia away.

"We will talk about this later." Morrell said as she runs and tells the man to let go of Stiles as she walks closer to Stiles.

"Enough." Morrell yelled as she pushed her way though the crowed of people.

"Stiles." She said his name softly as she got down on her knees in front of him.

Stiles was breathing heavily as he as he kept on staring into the grate on the floor beneath him his hands.

"Stiles." Morrell said his name again and this time he looked up at her with a scared look on his face.

"You saw something, didn´t you?" She asked him.

"The basement. I have been doing there before." Stiles shook his head to and out of the corner of his eyes he sees a girl standing a few feet away from them. Stiles turned his head towards the girl but what caught his eyes was that she was staring at the floor beneath his hand. She had a scared look on her face like she already knew, what was doing there.

 _"He sees you Hanna."_ The voice said and it almost sounded like he was laughing at her.

Hanna had looked up and she took a step back in shock,because it was not Stiles she was seeing on his knees, it was the man with the dressing all over his head and she did the only thing she knew to do, so she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

" I want to go back to the topic of guilt to day." Morrell said as she looked around the group of people." It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing. It´s a rather mature emotion. Malia, you said it came with a visceral reaction."

Malia rolled her eyes." I said it made me feel sick to my stomach."

Morrell nodded her head as she looked at Malia." Guilt often become physical. You feel it in your gut. It´s not just psychological. How does guilt make you feel, Stiles?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Stiles who snapped his head towards Ms. Morrell."

"Sorry, what?" Stiles asked.

"What dose it make you feel?"

Stiles bit at his lip." Nervous."

Morrell nodded her head." Like a sense of urgency? You feel an urgent need to make up for something you done. To apologize. These are healthy responses. Does anyone knows what we call someone who doesn´t experience guilt?"

"Sociopath." Oliver said as Morrell nodded her head with a small smile on her face." That´s right, Oliver."

 _"Fine her."_

Stiles turned his head and his eyes goes wide when he sees the Nogitsune walking closer to him. Stiles rubbed a hand over his eyes as he turned back to look at the group, hoping that the Nogitsune would just leave him alone, but all hope left his body as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" _Find her."_

Stiles rubbed a hand down the side of his neck as he tried to push the hand away with out anyone thinking he was acting crazy.

"I am sorry everyone, but we need to take a break. Stiles, would you come with me. I would like to talk to you for a minuet." Morrell said as she stood up.

Stiles nodded his head as he got out of his chair to follow after Morrell. Stiles was about to turne around the corner to follow her when he heard what sounded like a whisper telling him to stop, He didn´t know why, but he stopped walking and a few second later, Stiles found himself falling to the floor with body landing on top of him.

Stiles opened his eyes to see who had landed on him.

"I am s..." Hanna stopped what she was about to say when she saw who she had run over, she moved off Stiles so fast that she tripped over her own feet making her fall backwards onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he reached out his hand to help her back on her feet.

"Stay away from me." Hanna yelled as she placed the palms of her hands against the floor as she moved backwards away from him.

" _You found her."_

Stiles heard the voice telling him and he shook his head as he tried to make the voice go away, that he didn´t see someone running up to help the girl to her feet until that someone pushed him backward and snapping him awake. Stiles blinked his eyes to see it was Malia that had pushed him away as she stared at him as she moved her arm around the other girl as the walked down the hall.

"Stiles!"

 _"Stay with herrrr."_ The voice yelled in his hear making Stiles jump in fear as someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles." Morrell said as she pulled Stiles around to look at him.

"Who is she!?" Stiles asked as he turned as he pointed down the hallway.

"Come with me." Morrell said as she turned and walk around the corner, she let out a sight of relief when she heard foot steps behind her. She opened the door to her office and waited for Stiles to walk in so she could close the door.

"Are you seeing thing?" Morrell asked.

Stiles looked up at her as he nodded his head.

"Specifically people figure?"

Again Stiles nodded his head as he looked around the office with a nervous look in his eyes as to why he was there.

She sighed." It´s called Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightning strik victims. The fact that they are appearing on you after a shot of wolf lichen is both significant and stange."

"By significant and stange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?"

Morrell pointed her finger towards the marks on Stiles neck. "When the marks fade, the nogitsune´s grip over your will return." She said as she turned and walked over to a cabinet and opened it as she reach her hand inside and took out some pilles, she let out a heavy sigh before turning around and walked over to Stiles as she hold out the pilles for him to take.

"What are these? Sleeping pills?"

Morrell´s shook her head."Amphetamine. Sleeping is exactly what you don´t want to do." Morrell told Stiles with a serious look in her eyes." You are vulnerable when you asleep."

Stiles nodded his head."So all i have to do is stay awake?"

"For now. If your friends haven´t figured something out by the time those marks are gone, i come find you."

"To tell me what to do?"

Morrell´s shook her head. "No, to give you an injection." She said as she held up a bottle between her fingers." Pancuronium bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis."

Stiles eyes widened."That sounds a lot like dead."

"It´s used for lethal injection, yes."

"So when the Nogitsune take over, you are going to kill me?" Stiles said.

"I am going to do what i always done. Maintain the balance."

"Okay then i missed or talks. Thanks for the illicit drugs." Stiles said as he held up the pilles as he turned around to leave.

"Stiles. Two things." Morrell said.

"That?" Stiles asked as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at Morrell.

"Stay awake."

"And the second thing?" Stiles asked.

"Stay away from Hanna."

Stiles started at Morrell for a few second before he left her office, the hallways were empty as Stiles walked down the hall, but he stopped when he sees a white door at the end of the hallway. Stiles turned around to make sure no one where around before he walked towards the door and he grabbed the door knob, he tried to opened the door, but he was having no luck.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles jumped as he heard a voice behind him and he turned around to see Oliver watching him with a hard look in his eyes.

"I need to get through that door." Stiles told Oliver as he pointed his finger at the door.

"What did you do to Hanna?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Stiles asked feeling confused for a moment at to what he was talking about."

"Hanna. She is a afraid of you, what did you do to her?" Oliver asked again.

"I don´t know wo Hanna is, but." Stiles said as he placed a hand on each of Olivers shoulder." But i will apologize to her if you will help me get through does doors?"

Oliver bit his lip as he through about what Stiles had said so he nodded his head." Okay, i will help you, but doctors don´t even have a key, only Brunski."

"Is that he head orderly or something?" Stiles asked.

Oliver nodded his head." He´s got keys to everything in here."

"Dose he keep on him all the time?"

Oliver let out a nervous sigh." If you want them, you probably have to figur a way to trick him."

"Well, a part of is getting very good at playing trick." Stiles said as he reach out his hands so he could turne Oliver around as the walk the other way down the hallway.

Oliver when back to his room as Stiles when into the boys bathroom. He need to clear his head. Stiles leaned again the sink as he looked into the mirror, he turned around as he sees something in the shower and his eyes wide when he sees Maila is the one showering.

"What are you doing in the boys bathroom?" Stiles asked nervous. as he tried not to star at her naked body.

Malia rolled her eyes at him." Showering." She said as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body as she walked closer to Stiles.

"If you really need to know." She said as she looked him up and down." Ever since i turned back to human, i just can´t seem to get warm."

Stiles nodded his head." By the way. Why did you hit me?"

Malia crossed her hands across her chest." Did you think i was going to thank you?"

"We, did save your life." Stiles told her.

"You are right. Thank you, Thank you for invading my home. For putting me on the run. For turning me back into a human so that i could look at my father every day and try and figur out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because i almost eat them on a full moon. Thank you so very much."

"We were just trying to help." Stiles said.

"You want to help?" Malia asked him." Find a away to chance me back."

Stiles eyes widened."You want to go back to being a coyote?"

Maila nodded her head before narrowing her eyes as she took a step closer to Stiles." What do you know?"

"I might know someone that who could teach you, How to change."

"What do you want?" Malia asked with hope that she could change back to her true self.

"I need to get into the basement. Which means that i need to get the key off the orderly. The big one."

"Brunski?" Malia asked.

Stiles nodded his head." You help me and i will help you."

"Oh, by the way. What did you do to Hanna?"

"I didn´t do anything to the girl. I don´t even know her?" Stiles asked confused because he had never meet the girl before.

"Well, she sure is scared of you." Malia said with a shook of her shoulders before she walked past Stiles.

"Who is she, anyways?" Stiles asked as he followed Malia down the hallway.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah."

"They say she is crazy." Malia said as she walked up the stairs.

"Crazy, how?" Stiles asked as he tried to kept up with her.

"They say she hears voice in her head. She was getting better, but about three weeks ago she had a set back.

"Wait.." Stiles grabbed a hold of Malias arm to stop her.

"You said three weeks ago?" Stiles asked as he felt go of the hold he had on Malia, when he sees her looking down at his hand.

"Yeah, She started to yelled and scream on day about this man, that wouldn´t leave her alone.

"Do, you know his name?" Stiles asked.

"I think it was Reese, but."

"But what?"

"But she kept on saying it was not Reese, it was the man inside him. Wired, right?" Malia said before she turned and continued down the hallway, leaving Stiles standing there, feeling more confused then ever.

"What, the hell is going on?" He said to himself before he followed after Maila.

Later that same day. Hanna sat inside Morrell´s office with a hot cup of coffee between her hands as she waited for Morrell to return. A few minuet the door opened making Hanna turned her head to see Morrell closing the door behind her as she walked over so she was leaning against her desk as she looked down at Hanna with a nervous smile on her lips.

"How are you doing, Hanna?"

"I am on drugs." Hanna said her voice filled with relief as she leaned back on the chair and she blinked her eyes a couple of times before she tried to focus on looking seeing just one Morrell´s

"How many of you are there?" She asked with a sigh.

"How much did they give you?" Morrell asked as she placed a hand on both side of Hanna´s face so she could star into the girls eyes.

"A lot." Hanna said with a laugh." And do you want to know something?" She asked as she tried to get out of the chair, but she fall right back as she lost her balance.

"What?"

"What? What?" Hanna asked with a confused look in her eyes as she blinked her eyes once more.

"You asked me if i wanted to know something." Morrell´s said.

"Oh. Right." Hanna said as she made a come her movement with her hand as Morrell moved her head closer to Hanna.

"I don´t hear the voices anymore, is that not great or what?" Hanna said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Hanna." Morrell said with sigh as she softly moved a hand across Hanna´s cheek." Your mom and dad will be here to pick you up with in the next 24 hours." Morrell said.

"I am going home?" Hanna asked with a surprised and shock on her face.

"Yes honey. You are going home." Morrell said with a smile before she turned and walked past Hanna, but not before she placed a hand on the girls shoulder. She need to get Hanna out of Eichen house as fast as she could because the way thing were going Stiles were losing the fight against the Nogitsune and for some reason the Nogitsune wanted something from Hanna and what ever it was, it could only be bad.

"Come one Hanna." Morrell said as she helped the poor girl out of the chair as the left the office together.

Hanna was laying in her bed when she felt someone screaming into her ear. She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, but she fall back down when she felt all the blood running to her brain.

"Oh, That hurts." She said as she rubbed a hand across her forehead as she looked around the room.

" _Hanna, you need to make sure he don´t let him in."_ A woman´s voice said.

Hanna groaned." Who?" She asked.

 _"The boy. He can´t let the dark one in. Stop him."_

"I am not going anywhere near Stiles." Hanna said as she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

 _"If you don´t he will let the dark one out and he will come find you."_

"I am going home soon, so leave me alone." Hanna yelled out into the room.

" _Your mom and dad wont be there in time."_ The woman said, but what really got to her was it sounded like the voice was scared.

"Who are you?" Hanna asked as she sat up in her bed.

" _I am Elisabeth. Your grandmother is my daughter and you are my great-granddaughter."_

"If you really are..."

" _I know what is coming for you."_

"What is coming for me?" Hanna asked as with a bad feeling running through her body as she waited for the woman to answer her.

" _Chaos and pain. So stop him. Stop the boy."_

"Where is he?" She asked as she moved her feet onto the floor as she put her shoes, she reached out for her hoodie and pulled in on before opening the door to her room.

" _The basement and Hanna, run."_ The woman said with fear.

Hanna ran down the hallway and down the stairs. When she came to the white door she stopped for moment to star at the door.

"Okay, you can do this." She told herself as she moved her fingers around the door knob,, looking behind her as she opened the door and when she didn´t see anyone she walked down the steps.

Hanna walked into the basment and she stopped when she sees the wall that was torn down, she turned her head." Malia!" She yelled as she ran towards Maila that was strapped down to a chair.

"Malia!?" Hanna softly slapped her on the cheeks, but she stopped what she was doing when she felt someone standing behind her and she slowly turned her head to see Stiles standing behind her, but something told her it was not the boy that was in control anymore.

"You look so much like her." Stiles said with a smile on his face as he reach out his hand to caress her cheek.

"Don´t touch me!" Hanna yelled.

Stiles let out a sigh. "Now, Hanna, we can do it one of two ways." He told her as he walked closer to her. He smiled when she started to walk backwards as she tried to get away from him.

"One." He said holding up one finger. "You come with me on your own. Or Two." He said holding up a second finger." Or i will wake Oliver up and make him finish what he started on." Stiles said as he looked towards the tabel and he looked back to see Hanna staring at the screwdriver on the table." And you don´t want that, do you?"

 _"Don´t go with him. scream."_ The women´s voice begged her.

"What is it going to be, Hanna?" Stiles asked as he held out his hand towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reid familie history in Beacon Hills.

A 70 years ago the Reid family was the most powerful family in Beacon Hills. The head of the family was Cara and James Reid. They lived in a big mansion just out side of Beacon Hills with there three kids. Evan, Samantha and Elisabeth.

But what the rest of the town didn´t know about the Reid family was that the women in the family had the ability to see the people that had past on and that gift had been past onto both girls, but unlike Samantha, Elisabeth had opened herself up to the gift and through that she found herself befriended a young Japanesse women named Noshiko Yukimura.

So years later. Samantha and Elisabeth worked at nurses at the army base during the war as nurses and that is where Elisabeth met and befriended Corporal Rhys, and it is also where she found out one of her oldest friends where taking. When Elisabeth found out about her friends and Rhys feelings for each other, she helped the two off then to see each other, even doe it was forfor forbidden for any American to have contact with the prisoner. But Elisabeth didn´t care about following the rules when she saw how much her two friend cared about each other, But that all changed when the riot happened and Rhys was badly burned as he tried to moved in between the soldiers and the prisoner.

Elisabeth had been helping out a Eichen house when a badly burned Rhys had been brought in and shortly after he die from the pain and when Elisabeth had heard from some of the other nurses that his body had been taking by some soldiers and when she saw Rhys´s ghost standing in front of her begging her to help Noshiko and before she could ask where she was he vanished.

Amelia had been searching for Noshiko for hours when she came across her deep in the woods covered in blood and in her hand she was holding a bottle with something bright inside it, and when she had asked Noshiko what had happened. Noshiko had told her what she had down and that she need help to hide the Nogitsune somewhere it would never bee found. Elisabeth know the place, so the two women walked deep into the woods and buried the Nogitsune deep inside the Nemeton, because Elisabeth knew the nemeton´s magic would keep it trapped there.

A bout a year later the Reid family up and left the town of Beacon Hills, leaving the people of the town wondering what had happened to the family and through out the years rumors where going around town, and the most popular one was that the mother of the family had gone crazy when her son had been killed during the war and she had to be but in a mental hospital and that the family had moved away to be close to her, but what most people didn´t know was, how closed to the truth it really was.

Just a little background information about some of the thing that you will hear about in the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna walked a few feet behind the boy as she saw him stopping in front a closed gate as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her before turning his head back, and he pushed the gate opened and walked through it, but he stopped walking and turned his head over his shoulder again to find the girl standing there with a scared look on her face.

"I told you before i am not going to hurt you." He said as he walked towards her.

"Why am i here?" Hanna asked with fear in her voice.

"You have no idea, do you?" The Nogitsune said as he raised the boys eyebrow as he search her eyes, and all he saw was confusing and fear as to why he had taking her there.

"You don´t know about your family´s past here in Beacon Hills?"

"What?" Hanna asked feeling confused as to what he was talking about.

"This is were Elisabeth lived." He said and he once again raised an eyebrow when he saw how she reacted when he had Mentioned Elisabeth name.

"If you want to know the truth about the past your family never wants to talk about." He said as he held out his hand for her to take.

 _"Don´t, Hanna."_ She heard Elisabeth´s voice begging her." _Don´t trust him._

Hanna rubbed her hands against her temples as she tried to drown out the loud screaming coming from Elisabeth, and she realized that when she took his hand all the voices died the moment she placed her hand into his.

"That is not all i can do for you." Stiles said as he pulled her close against the boys body as he looked into her blue-green eyes." So much more." He said as he leaned into place a soft kiss on her lips, and as he pulled away he smiled as he sees her eyes were closed like she had liked being kissed by him.

"Come." He said as he took her hand as they walked up the driveway and as the got further up she could see a big mansion ahead.

"It is okay." Stiles said, holding out his hand for her to take, she placed her hand into his and let him pulle her up the stairs and down a long hallway, until he stopped in front a door and opened it and they walked inside the room. Hanna looked around the room and it looked like something out off an old movie.

"Look around." The boy said as he walked over to stand by the window as he watch her walked around the room and she let her fingers run over the old furniture the room, when he sees her stop in her tracks, and he was about to aske her what was wrong when he sees her walking over to the dresser and sat down on the chair as she looked into the mirror before looking down at something he could not see.

The Stiles walked over so he stood behind her as he looked into the mirror to see her looking down at a picture she his holding in her hands.

Hanna looks down at the picture with wide eyes because as she sees a young women that looked just like herself standing with her arms around a young man uniform and they were both smiling.

"See what i mean." The boy said as he placed his hands on her shoulder as he leaned so his mouth was beside her ear." You look so much like her, the only different is the color of your hair."

"Who is he?" Hanna asked as she looked into the mirror so she could look at the boy.

"What?" The boy asked confused as he looked into the mirror as well, to find her staring at him.

"The boy, who is he?"

"Does it matter." Stiles said as he leaned his head back down so he could run the tip of his nose against the side of her neck.

"You have occupied a poor boy, who didn´t ask for it."

"He asked for it." The Ne said in anger." He did it to himself." He said as he leaned his head as he moved behind her as he once again placed his hands on her shoulder. "He did it to himself when he offered himself up to save his father, You see." He said as he looked down at the top of her head for a few second before looking into the mirror." I just need someone who had an easy mind to react to, to enter and easily to take over, all i had to do was use his weakness against him."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Hanna asked as she moved out of the chair so she could look at the boy.

"Noshiko captured my spirit fire fly and your." He said as he pushed his finger hard into her chest, making Hanna take a step back in fear, but he grabbed her arms so he could pull her close to him." Your grandmother place me inside the Nemeton." He said as he ran his finger down the side of her cheek." Your, or should i saw her face was the last thing i saw, and you know the funny part?"

"What?"

"Elisabeth´s face was the last thing the Rhys saw before he die."

"That was Elisabeth, not me." Hanna said as she pointed a finger to herself."So i aske again, what the fuck does that have to do with me!" Hanna yelled.

"Being trapped for all off does years and the only thing i had to hold onto was this." He said as he grabbed a hold on her chin." pretty face." He said as he smashed his lips against her.

Hanna moved her hands onto his chest and pushed him away from her, so hard that boy stumpled backwards as he laughed.

Hanna wiped her lips with the back of her hand as she started at the boy."You sick fuck!" She yelled, and she felt a tear run down her cheek when she saw the evil smile all over the boys face.

"Why are you doing this to me!?"Hanna yelled.

"Don´t you get it by now!" He yelled back at her.

"Get what!"

"You are all i through about while i was trapped."

"That was Elisabeth and i hate to be the bringer of bad news, but she is dead has been for the last 4 years.

"I still have you." He said as he started to walk towards her, Stiles laughed as he shook his head as he sees Hanna run out of the room.

"You can run, but you can´t hide from me!" He yelled as he walked out of the room and down the stairs, but he stopping on the landing as he leaned against the rail.

"Hanna!" The boys voiced yelled so loud that the girl stopped by the opened door and she turned to look up at the staircase.

"You really want to do that?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Like i said before, fuck you." Hanna said as she ran out of the door.

"Run all you want, but you know i will find you anywhere!" He yelled angry as he continued to walk down the stairs and out of the front door to see Hanna running down the driveway.

"I will find you later." said as he himself walked down the driveway because he had thing he need to take care of before he would look for her again.

Hanna ran through the woods she didn´t really know where she was going all she knew was she need to be as fare away from that thing as she could get. She moved a three branch out of her way as she turned her head to check he was not following her as she took a breath of relief as she stopped running, when she heard a car horn and she turned her head to see a car driven towards her, and she lets out a cream as she jumps to the side, making her fall down to the ground.

"Hey, kid are you okay?" She heard a man´s voice say.

Hanna lifted her head as she turned it to the side to see a young man in a police uniform running towards her as he helped her to her feet, and she sees his eyes wide when he gets a good look at her.

"Are you Hanna Reid?" The officer aske her.

Hanna nodded her head." Yes."

"Your parents have been looking for you." The officer tells her as he takes his jacked off and moved it around her shoulder as he leads her towards the police car.

" _You can trust him, he is a good boy."_ She heard an old woman´s voice telling her, and she feels her body relax as the officer opens the passenger side door for her.

"It is going to be okay." The officer tells her with a smile before closing the door and walks around the car and get inside as he picked up the radio.

"Put me through to Beacon Hill Station." The man said into the radio as he turned his head to give the girl a soft smile as he waited for someone to answer his call.

"Go ahead deputy Parrish." A voice said on the other end.

"You can tell the Reid´s that they can rest easily now, i found their daughter and i am bringing her back to the station with me."

"I will tell them, over and out." The voice said.

"Ready to go home?"

Hanna turned her head as she nodded it at the officer before she turned back to look out the front window as he started the car and turned it around so he could head back to Beacon Hills.

"So what were you doing out in the middle of the woods?" Jorden ask as he turned to look at the girl before looking back at the road.

"He took me there." Hanna said.

"Who?" Jorden asked looking towards the girl and he could see she was about to answer him when her eyes when wide, Jorden turns his eyes towards the road but nothing is there.

"What is it?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Did you not see him?" Hanna asked as she turned her head over her shoulder with hears running down her cheeks as she sees the boy standing beside the road and she had to blink her eyes because all of the sudden he is gone.

"See who?" Jorden asked again, but this time carefully because he know where she had gone missing from and he didn´t know what she was cable off.

"Nobody." She said as she kept her eyes on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Ken Yukimura stood behind his desk as he heard a buzzing sound, he looked down to se a fly flew around and landed on his desk. He slowly reach out for the book beside him and took it into his hands, and when he sees the fly sitting on the desk, he dropped the book, killing the fly.

"Coming in on a Saturday." Ken looked up to find Stiles Stilinski standing in the doorway to the class room.

"That is dedication." Stiles said as he walked in and looked at the bookshelf that stood in the back of the class room." Where is she hiding them?"

"I am sorry." Ken said as he followed the boys with his eyes." I don´t know what you are talking about."

Stiles stopped in front of the bookshelf as he turned and pulled a book down making it fall to the floor." Her little knives." Stiles said as he pulled another book out and dropping in onto the floor." daggers."

Ken gulped as he heard the word daggers coming from Stiles lips and that is when he realized he was not talking to Stiles, but something else.

"I know what they are." Stiles said as he pulled a green book, opening it up." Physical representation of her tail." He said as he looked through the book, making he roll his eyes as he let the book slide out of his hand and onto the ground." However the hell that works."

Stiles walked up the back row of the desks, eyeing Ken as he stopped mid way.

"Maybe you would like to do some reading on it." Ken asked him." I can direct you to the section on Japanese myth in the library."

Stiles smiled at him."No, you don´t." He shook his head." And no, i would like to talk to you." He then started to make his way up the aisle as the tip of his fingers danced along the desks tops." The older the tail, the stronger the Oni, right? I know there is one left and i know it´s the strongest.

"Unfortunately, i don´t know what you are referring to." Ken said.

"You will talk." Stiles said with a sigh as he moved his hand into the pocked of his hoodie and pulled a picture out and reach it towards Ken.

"What is it?" Ken asked as he nervously took the picture into his hand.

"A gift for your wife." Stiles said as he lifted the book that Ken had dropped on the fly. The fly buzzed alive, flying into Ken´s mouth and he started to cough as he grabbed at his throat, making him drop the picture as he started choking as he fall to his knees as he kept his eyes on Stiles.

"They always talk." Stiles said with a sigh as he bowed down as he grabbed Ken´s chin." Tell your wife that the Reid´s had returned to Beacon Hills" He said as he pushed Ken away from him as he stood back up and walked out of the class room.

Noshiko ran into the class room to find Ken leaning against the desk as he coughed like he couldn´t breath." Ken!" Noshiko yelled as she got down on her knees beside him.

"Mom!"

Noshiko turned her head towards the door to see Kira and Scott running into the class room." Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yeah, Yeah." Kira said as she reach out the bottle to her mother."Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Reishi." She said as she took some of it out of the bottle.

"You are seriously giving dad magic mushrooms?" Kira asked with wide eyes.

Noshiko placed some of the Reishi into his mouth, and he started coughing more and he reached into his pocked and pulled out a handkerchief, placing it against his mouth. He coughed up black liquid and the fly.

"Are you okay?"Noshiko asked Ken.

"Stiles did this?" Scott asked in a sad voice." Why would he come here?"

"He wanted the last kalken." She said, pulling out a black dagger out from inside her coat." I have kept this near me ever since your friend disappeared."

"Mom you need to tell us everything." Kira said as she reached out a picture for her mother to take.

"Where did you get this?"Noshiko asked as she looked up from the picture.

"There is something else." Ken said as he looked around for the picture he dropped and he sees it laying on his other side so he reach out for it.

"What is it?" Noshiko asked as she sees Ken looking at whit a sad look on his face.

"He had something for you." Ken said as he reached out the picture

"Where did he get this?" She asked with a sad smile on her face as she hold the two pictures close to her chest.

"He said to tell you, that the Reid´s have returned to Beacon Hills.

"Where have i heard that name before?" Scott asked more to himself then the others.

"Back during the war the Reid family was the most powerful family in the whole of Beacon county." Ken said.

"No. That is not it." Scott said as he eyes wide."

"What is it?" Noshiko asked when she sees Scott´s eyes going wide.

"A young girl when missing around the same time Stiles left Eichen house. Hanna Reid.

"Do you think..." Ken asked as he looked at Noshiko.

"I have to find her." she stood up and walked past Kira and Scott, but Kira grabbed a hold of her mothers arm." Mom you need to tell me what is going on." Kira said as she took the picture out of her mothers hand."

"Who is that women in this picture? And." Kira asked holding the other picture up in her hand." Is that grandmother?"

Noshiko shook her head as she took the pictures into her hands as she looked down at Elisabeth´s smiling face." Her name was Elisabeth Reid, she was my best friend.

"What?" Kira asked filling a bit confused as to how a woman that lived in the 1940 in Beacon Hills where her best friend.

"I don´t understand." Kira said.

The women in the picture is me" she said, looking between Scott and Kira.

"What!?" Kira asked not believing what she was hearing.

"So?" Scott looked between Kira´s mom and dad." If that is you, then you have to be like Ninety yeas old "

"Close to 900 hundred years old."

"Okay, sure. Why not." Kira said as she looked towards her dad." How old are you?"

"forty- three, but i have been told i look mid-thirties."

"We also found this." Kira said, holding out katana that Stiles had left behind with the body.

Noshiko pulled out a piece of the broken sword and placed in on the desk." The blade shattered the last time it was used."

"When was that?" Kira asked as she looked to her mother for the answer.

"1943. Against the Nogisune."

"All of this, it´s happened before, hasn´t it?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

Ken rubbed a hand up and down Noshiko´s arm in comfort." Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."

"Where did it come from?" Kira asked as she looked over at her dad.

"It was an interment camp during world war II. In Oak Creek, not too far from here."

"Hold on." Scott said as he looked at Ken." You told Alison and Isaac that there was no interment camp at Oak Creek?"

"Alison´s family has a certain history of violence. I didn´t know if she could be trusted. There was a camp, yes." He said." But all the records were erased."

"The covered it up." said and Scott narrowed his eyes as he heard her heart beat beating fast inside her chest, like she knows something.

" You know something?" Scott said making the three other turned their head towards her.

"Noshiko"

"The Reid family left Beacon Hills because Elisabeth`s sister stole some records from one of the doctors that worked at the camp, when she found out her brother was killed during the riot as well.

"I through he was killed over seas?" Ken said.

"It was a cover, because no one want to know that the son of the most powerful family in Beacon county was killed during the riot at a camp that was not supposed to excited.

"That change so much." Ken said as he rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

Ken opened the desk drawer and pulled out a journal filled with pictures and notes. "When i was a grad student, my passion project, actually more like an obsession , was trying to dig up the truth on Oak Creek." He said as he opened up the journal and pulled out some pictures.

Scott and Kira looked through the pictures." It is how i meet your mother Kira." Kira ran her fingers over the picture of a man with a burned face wrapped up in wraps, but what made her eyes go wide was the young woman sitting on a chair holding his hand.

"Elisabeth." She said as she looked up at her mother.

"So, where did the Nogitsune come from?" Scott asked.

"Isn´t obvious yet?" Noshiko said looking between Scott and Kira." It came from me." She said as she added the blade pieces together and had Kira help her bind the metal together with their powers until the sword was melted together and the four of then stood there looking down at the sword.

"You created the Nogitsune?" Scott asked as he looked up from the sword.

"Rhys, was badly burned during the riot and he was taking to Eichen house." She said as she closed her eyes for a minuet as she remembered that day in her mind." His screams could be heard throughout the place. Elisabeth said he died from the pain of the burns because there was no morphine and when she to check on his body a few hours later, she saw some soldiers carrying him away, and she found out that that Merrick and Hayes were given the task of getting rid of all the bodies."

Noshiko smiled as she looked over at Ken." Elisabeth was never one to follow the rules so when she went to confront the Dr. Liston about what they had done, she found out he had been transferring Dr. Liston to another station in the stat and she was about to let them get away with what had happened, but as she tried to leave, she was stopped by..." Noshiko looked over at Ken again.

"They should know." Ken said.

"Know what?" Kira and Scott asked at the same time.

"She was stopped by Rhys."

"I through you said Rhys were dead?" Kira asked feeling really confused now.

"Elisabeth had a special gift, She..She could see the people that had past on." And he begged her to find me because he had seen my body being placed beside his on the truck where all the bodies were, that they were going to destroy.

"So, what happened next?" Scott asked." How did the Nogitsune come to be?"

"I wanted the soldiers and the administration of the camp to be punished for their crimes, by i knew that the clock was ticking. I was going to lose my chance. They were going to burn me with the others, i couldn´t fight with my body weakened and still healing. I could barely move, i was going to die. With time slipping through my fingers, i know i was making a terrible decision. But i could not die, with knowing they would get away.

She took a deep breath before she continued." So i called out to our ancestors for a kitsune-tsuki. Possession by a fox sprit. For a powerful Nogitsune, on that feed off chaos, strife and pain, to take control of my weakened body. imbue it with power and use it as a weapon. But calling out for a trickster spirit is a dangerous thing. They can have a very dark sense of humor. Because while the Nogitsune did come to possess someone, it wasn´t me."

"Rhys?" Kira said.

"Yes." Noshiko said with a sad smile." My body was beginning to heal and i managed to pull myself up from the ground, but it was to late. It brought chaos, strife and more pain than you could imagine." She turned her head towards Kira." You need to take the Katana." She picked it up and throw it at Kira, how caught it and swinging it and swiped it up.

"You see? It gives you balance. My power is yours now, Kira. If the Oni can´t stop Stiles, you have to. The same way i did."

"How?"

"You have to find Hanna Reid."

"Why, is she so important?" Scott asked as he took a step closer to Noshiko.

"Because she made Rhys go back into his body and take control and that gave me and Satomi the chance to over power the Nogitsune.

"You are not telling us everything?" Scott asked.

"If it doesn´t work and you really want to save Stiles, Killing him, might be the only way."

"You can´t be serious!" Kira said.

"Sometimes, history does repeat it self." Ken said.

"Only if you don´t learn." Scott said.

"But sometimes even then, fate conspires against you." Ken said.

"Why did you trap it inside the memeton?" Scott asked.

"I didn´t. Elisabeth did." Noshiko said.

Scott was about to say something else when his phone when off and he pulled his phone out of the pocked and looked down at the text messages." Stiles is at Derek´s loft." Scott said as he and Kira turned and ran out of the room.

"Ken?"

"Go, find her." Ken told his wife.

She leaned into place a kiss on his cheek befor walking out of the room and as she did she closed her eyes and the Oni appeared in front of her as she held out a picture for them to see." This girl should be protect at all cost." She said and the Oni´s nodded their heads before the vanished in a cloud of black smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is all this?" Argent asked as he looked at the chess board"What are these sticky notes for?"

"This is what Stiles used to try an explain to be about all of you." The sheriff said as he looked between the three of them.

"Maybe it´s a message from Stiles?" Alison asked as she looked at the pieces on the bored." The real Stiles." she said as she looked up at the Sheriff.

Argent took on of the pieces into that stood beside the bored into his hand and saw it had Isaac´s name on it.

"Who´s Hanna?" The sheriff asked.

"Who?" Derek asked confused because he had never heard the name before and he turned to Alison to see her shaking her head as well.

"Her name is on the queen." He said as he held op the queen for the others to see.

"What about Elisabeth?" Chris Argent asked as he pointed to where a knight stood.

"I think he is trying to confuse us." Alison said.

"Okay." The sheriff said as he sat the queen back and he started at the cha bored to see the knight stood in front of the queen. He shook his head trying to clear his mind to what the hell was going on.

"You think there´s any reason my name is on the king?" Derek asked.

"Well you are heavily guarded." The sheriff said as he looked down to see where the king was standing." Through i guess the alarming detail is that you are one move away from being in checkmate." He said as he looked up to se Derek looking back at him.

"It is not a massage from Stiles." Argent said." It is a threat from the Nogitsune.

"He is at the loft, that is what he is trying to tell us." Alison said as she looked over at her dad.

"And he wants us to come there." Argent said, looking over at the sheriff.

" Night´s falling." Derek said.

"It couldn´t sound any more like a trap." Argent told the sheriff.

The sheriff shook his head." I don´t think it is."

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased, sheriff." Argent said.

"Hear me out." The sheriff said, pointing a finger into the air." What we are dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme, no motive, right?"

"Meaning what?"

"Our enemy is not a killer. It´s a trickster, the killing is just a by-product."

"If you are trying to say it won kill us, i am not feeling too confident about it." Derek said.

"It wont. It wants a irony. It want to play a trick. It wants a joke and all we need to do is come up with a new punch line." The sheriff said.

"The sun is setting, sheriff." Argent said as he quickly looked towards the window before looking back at the Sheriff." What did you have in mind?"

Hanna sat on a couch inside the sheriffs office with a hot cop of coffee in between her hands and she was about to take a sip when she heard a what sounded like a picture frame fall to the floor, she looked up to see a picture had falling to the ground beside the desk. she moved off the couch and walked over and placed the cup on the desk before she bowed down to grab the picture and she walked around the desk so she could put it on the desk and when she did she jumped back, landing in the chair behind her.

She felt her heart starting to beat faster when she sees the boys standing beside an older looking man. "Oh, god." She said as realized that the boy was the sheriff´s son.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice asked her, and she looked up to see the nice officer standing in the doorway to the office.

Hanna took the picture in her hand as she turned it around." Who is this?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is the sheriff´s son, Stiles." Jorden said and he sees putting the picture back on the desk as she moves out of the chair.

"Can i use the bathroom?"

"Sure." Jorden said as he sees her walking towards him." It is just around that corner." He said pointing his finger to the left.

"Thank you." Hanna said with a smile on her face as she walks the way he pointed his finger, and as she rund the corner she leans against the wall, running a hand over her eyes.

 _"You can´t stay here."_ She heard Elisabeth´s voice telling her.

"Mom and dad will be here soon." Hanna said as she looked around the corner to see the officer was talking on the phone with someone and she quickly moved back against the wall when she sees him looking her way.

 _"You can´t wait, you need to leave, now!"_

"Where am i supposed to go?" Hanna asked as she waited for Elisabeth to answer her.

" _I don´t know, but you need to run and you need to do it now!"_ Elisabeth yelled at her so loud that she moved her hands over her ears." _Now!"_

Hanna turned and ran out of the back off the police station.

Jorden was talking to the sheriff on the phone and he was telling him about the missing girl had been found.

 _"What girl?"_ The sheriff asked confused, because he didn´t remember anything about a missing girl.

" _Oh, that is right. You where not here when she was reported missing."_ Jorden said as he turned his head over his shoulder because the girl had been in the bathroom a long time, he through.

" _So she was found, that is good. But..."_

 _"Yeah, she was found out by the old Mansion in the woods."_

 _"You are talking about the Reid mansion?"_ The sheriff asked.

" _Ha. That is funny."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"Because the missing girl name is Hanna Reid."_ Jorden said.

"Did you say Hanna?"

"Yeah, why?"

" _Don´t let the girl leave!"_ The sheriff said and Jorden heard him talking to someone else." _What is going on sir?"_ Jorden asked because people around here had been acting wired as of late.

" _Just, don´t let her leave. I will be there as soon as i can."_ The sheriff said as he ended the call.

Jorden moved the phone away from his ear." That was wired." He said as he put the phone down and walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door."Hanna, are you okay in there?" He asked, but when he didn´t get an answer he knocked again before opening the door and he made a sigh when he realized she was not there.

Derek closed the car door as he looked over the car at the sheriff." You think the missing girl is the name on the queen?"

"I don´t know what to think." The sheriff said as he shook his head." She was found running out the woods behind the Reid mansion and her name is Hanna Reid.

"Wait.." Derek said as he realized something." The family that lived there, the family that left, The had a daughter named Elisabeth.

"How do you know that?" The sheriff asked.

"It dosen´t matter, but what does is." Derek said as he pointed his finger down on the top of the car roof." How would the Nogitsune know about a family had live in Deacon Hills over 70 years ago?"

"And the name Elisabeth and Hanna, Why?"

"Why don´t we ask him." The sheriff said as he walked towards Derek´s loft.

The stood out side Derek´s loft and Derek looked over at the sheriff." Are you ready?"

"No." He said as he opened the door, and stepped inside as he took his handcuffs as he walked towards Stiles. The sheriff stood walking when he sees Stiles turning around.

"Hi, dad." Stiles said in a sad voice and he looks down to see the sheriff holding his handcuffs in his hand." You want to handcuff me?"

"If my son is still in there, if there´s still a part of him standing in here in front of me, then he will put these on willing and he will come with me, because he knows i am here to protect him from himself and from others. The sheriff let out a sigh off relief when he sees Stiles holding out his hands towards him.

He takes a step forward as he put the cuffs onto Stiles and the clicked together. The sheriff takes a step back as Stiles just stand there with his head bowed as he looks at the cuffs on his wrists, and a few seconds later Stiles looks up with a cold look in his eyes.

"You are not my son!" The sheriff says as he backs away from him as Stiles leaned his head to the side and a grin appeared on his face as he breaks the cuffs off his wrist, making them fly across the floor and he laughs as he takes a step back seeing Derek, Alison and Argent walking into the loft.

Stiles smiles as he sees the three of them circling around him and the Sheriff. Stiles looked towards Alison as she raised her right hand that held a tazer and pulled the trigger, but just before it could touch his body, he caught the wire in his hand, the electric current not shocking him or hurting him. He get´s and angry look on his face as he keeps his eyes on Alison, pulling out the lines and threw it across the floor as he turned to look at the sheriff.

"Where is she? hmm" Stiles asked as he leaned his head to the side as he search the sheriffs eyes for an answer." She is at the Station." He started to laugh." She is making it to easy."

"Who, Hanna?" The sheriff asked.

"She should not have run from me, So." Stiles said as he pointed a finger between the four people that stood in front of him." So how i do what i came here for, so i can go get her?" He asked as he clapped his hands together as he waited for an answer and he got his answer as he heard Derek growl at him. Stiles turned towards Derek just as he showed his sharp teeth as he goes to take a swing at Stiles, but he moved his hand up, blocking and swirled Derek´s arm behind him and Derek let out a growl as Stiles grabbed his shirt and spun him around making Derek fly towards the metal staircase in the back of the loft.

Stiles looked towards Derek with a grin on his face when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Stile turned his head to see Argent pointing a gun at him and he turns fully around with a grin on his face as he waited for the show to begin.

"Arents, listen to me. Don´t do this." The sheriff begged as he held out his hand to Argent.

"Why not? i have done it before." Argent said as he pointed his gun at Stiles, who just smiled back at him." Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list."

The sheriff pulled out his gun and aimed it at Argent."You are not going to shoot my son."

Stiles made an wooo face looking at the sheriff before turning his head towards Argent.

Argent looked at the sheriff before looking back to Stiles." You said it yourself, sheriff. That is not your son."

"Put it down." The sheriff said with his hand still firmly on the gun."" Put it down!" He yelled this time.

Stiles body started to shake like he was scared as he turned to look at the sheriff. "Dad, he is going to shoot me." He said as he swallowed" He is going to kill me, dad."

Argent shook his head."Don´t listen to him."

"Put in down." The sheriff said." You put it down now, Do it!" The sheriff yelled again.

Stiles turned his head towards Argent with a smirking."Pull the trigger." He nodded his head." Come on."

"Listen to me, you put your gun down now!"

"Shoot me." Stiles dared Argent.

The sheriff walked closer to Argent."Put the gun down now!" he said scared for his son.

"Dad." Alison tried to reason with her dad as she looked scared between her dad and the sheriff as Stiles kept on daring her dad to shoot him.

"Shoot me!" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs with a grin on his face now.

"Argent, you put in down!"

"Strife." Alison said as she heard the yelling in the background and her head turned towards the windows and she sees the night was over them now.

"Stop." She yelled." This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants."

"Not exactly." Stiles said with a smile." I was hoping Scott would have been here." He said as he pointed to the two men that stood there with their guns out." And i am glad you all have your guns out." He said as he turned his back to all of then as he pointed to the windows." You are not here to kill me, you are here to protect me." Stiles said as the Oni appeared through the windows with their katanas raised in the air.

Alison and Derek runs in front of Stiles, getting ready to fight and Argent and the sheriff fired their guns. Alison pulled out her dagger as Derek showed off his claws. After a few minuts of fighting the Oni disappeared and the all looked around wondering what had happened.

"What happened?" The all heard Scott ask as he ran into the loft with Kira following behind him.

"The Oni left, the just left." Alison said out of breath as she looked over at Scott.

"So did Stiles." The sheriff said as he looked towards Scott. Before he turned back to look at the others." I need to get back to the station." He said as he walked past Scott and Kira.

"You thing that is a good idea?" Derek asked.

"I am not the only one that heard the way he talked about this girl." The sheriff said as he turned to walk again, but he stopped at the name that left Scott´s lips.

"Hanna." Scott said as he sees the sheriff stopping in his track and turned around to star at Scott.

"How do you know about Hanna?" Argent said before the sheriff could ask himself."

"How do you know about Hanna?" Scott asked.

"Hanna is a missing person that the Nogitsune really wants to get his hands on." Argent said as he looked towards Scott.

Scott looked towards Kira, who nodded her head at him to tell them what the had learn from her mother." Hanna when missing from Eichen house the same time Stiles did." Scott said.

"She is a mental..."

"There is nothing wrong with her." Kira said as she looked towards Scott before looking back at the others." She was put there because she sees dead people.

"What?" the four of them said at the same time as the looked at Kira with a shocked look on their faces.

The sheriff saw that the girl was nervous about something." What are you not telling us?" He asked.

"Hanna´s grandmother was the one that put the Nogitsune in the nemeton 70 years ago."

"Who is Hanna´s grandmother?" Argent asked.

"Elisabeth..."

"Elisabeth Reid." The sheriff said as he closed his eyes as he remembered the name from his fathers storys of his young days in Beacon Hills.

"You know who she is?" Scott asked.

"No, but my dad knew her very well."

"So that is why their names were on the chess board." Derek said.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Stiles chess board. Hanna´s name was on the queen and Elisabeth´s name was on the knight." the sheriff says.

"The queen is the most powerful piece in the game." Kira said.

"So somehow she is importend to Nogitsune, why?" Argent asked.

"I don´t know, but i thing we are about to find out. really soon." Scott said as he looked around at the people in the room


	7. Chapter 7

Noshiko walked down the stairs of the baesment of Echien house and she walked over to where Rhys body was, but she stopped when she sees a young girl standing in front of the wall.

"Hanna?" Noshiko said in a soft voice so she would not startled the poor girl anymore then she already was.

 _"You can trust her. She wont hurt you Hanna."_ Elisabeth voice said.

Hanna turned around to see a woman looking at her like she had seen a ghost." I am..."

"Noshiko."

"You know, who i am?"

"Elisabeth told me. She said i can trut you. Who are you starting at me like that?" Hanna asked, leaning her head to the side.

"You look so much like your grandmother." Noshiko said.

"That is what he said as well."

"You seen the Nogitsune?" Noshiko asked as she walked closer to Hanna, She held up her hands in surrender as she see the girl taking a step back in fear.

"I am not going to hurt you." Noshiko said as she held out her hand to the girl and she smiled as she sees the girl taking her hand and she pulles the girl into her arms, letting her cry for a few minuet.

"Why did you come here?" She asked as she got down on her knees and looked at what was left off Rhys body.

"Elisabeth said i need to come here because i would find someone that could protect me, i guess she was talking abut you." Hanna said as she sees Noshiko looking at her, before she turned back to look at the body, and that is when she noticed the pieces of the wall that had been broken, she put the pieces together and Hanna was about to ask what it was when she hears the voice she fears the most asking from behind her.

"Why that kanji?" Stiles asked as he walks around the corner of the basement to see Noshiko looking at the symbol."Why self?" He asked as he looked towards Hanna with a sigh on his face.

" Because Rhys wasn´t a monster." She said as she stood." Not like you."

"Stay behind me." Norshiko said to Hanna´s hand as she pulled out the dagger towards him.

Hanna stumpled back against the wall when Stiles turned to look at her." You shouldn´t have ran from me." He said as with a sigh.

Noshiko stepped in front of Hanna." You stay away from her, you monster."

"If i am such a monster." He asked, getting closer to her. why did you call off the Oni? What happened to the women who called out for Chaos, strife and pain to descend upon everyone and everything?" He walked closer to her as he quickly looked at Hanna before looking back at Noshiko. " What happened?"

"I don´t want that anymore."

Stiles leaned his body to the side as he looked at Hanna before looking down at the dagger in Noshiko hand, letting out a sigh" I do." He said as he quickly grabbed Noshiko´s wrist in his hand as she gasped.

"You bring this here thinking you could hide it from me?"As he rips the dagger out of her hand." Bad idea." he said as he turned it towards his stomach and stabbed himself. He let out a grunt as he cuts his stomach open.

"Oh, my, god." Hanna moved a hand over her mouth in fear for what that would do to the boy.

"What have you done?" Noshiko said in horror as she moved her arm around Hanna´s shoulder so she could protect the girl as best as she could.

He took the dagger out , now covered in blood as he takes a couple of steps back as he dropped to the floor letting out a small laugh as he looks towards Hanna with an angry look on his pale face. "Chaos has come again." He said as flies flew out from his stomach as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hanna!" Noshiko said as she sees on her knees beside Stiles.

"Should we not do something?" Hanna asked as she looks down and he eyes when wide seeing the wound was almost gone." What the hell is going.." She stopped talking when she felt a hand against her throat, and she turned her head to find herself staring into the boys golden eyes.

"You should not have run from me!" Stiles said as he pulled her close so close that their foreheads were touching." I told you i will find you anywhere." He said before moving his lips against here."..AWW." He yelled out as felt her fingers into the wound making him letting go of the hold he had on her throat.

"Fuck you!" Hanna said as she budded headed him, making herself fall backwards as she held a hand to her forehead."AHH. That´s hurts." She said as she held her hand out as Noshiko helped her off the ground.

"We have to go." Noshiko said as she tried to pull Hanna way from Stiles body, but as the rounded the corner Hanna felt to her knees.

"Hanna!" Noshiko yelled as she sees Hanna trying to catch her breath and before she know what is happening she feels her eyes close.

"Should we wake her up?" Hanna heard a boy´s voice saying to someone.

Hanna opened her eyes and she blinked as she sees two men and a woman staring at her and the take a step back as she sat up quickly as she looks around to see she is in what looks like a boys room.

"Where am i?" Hanna asked as she looked back at the three people in the room.

"I don´t know, she had been through a lot these past few days." A man´s voice said as she rubbes her eyes.

"I think she is waken up." A woman´s voice said.

"I am Melissa McCall and you are in my house." Melissa said as she sees the scared look on the poor girls face.

Hanna stared at the woman and gives her a half smile before she runs out of the room and she can hear the boy yelling at someone to stop her as she runs down the stairs and she lets out a scream when another boy moves in front of her and she falls backwards to the floor, she looks up at the stairs to see the boy running down as he held out his hand towards her.

"We are not going to hurt you." The boy said as he get down on his knees beside her.

"Then let me leave." Hanna begged.

"I am sorry i can´t do that." Scott said with a sad voice.

"Why, not?"

"Because i need you to help me."

"Whit what!?" Hanna asked as she gets to her feet as she backs away from the two boys.

"To get Stiles back."


	8. Chapter 8

"You want me to what!?" Hanna asked as she followed Scotts eyes to see Stiles where sitting on the couch with his head leaning to the side, like he was a sleep.

"I am not going anywhere near him." Hanna said as she took a step towards the door, but once again she was stopped when the dirty-blond haired boy blocked her way.

Hanna turned her head over her shoulder to look at Scott." Please let me go." Hanna begged.

"I am sorry, i can´t." Scott said with a sad look on his face as he see the tears in Hanna´s eyes as she starts at Stiles.

"Guys, this is crazy. He need a hospital." The dirty-blond haired boy said.

"He, don´t need a hospital." Hanna said as she pointed her finger towards Stiles.

"Why, would you say that?" The older man asked her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I think, he might be healing on his own." Hanna said, rubbing her hand across her forehead." You should have seen the size of the wound he made with the dagger and when i got a good look at the wound it was almost gone." Hanna told the older man.

"HMM." Alan said as he turned and walked over so he could lean down in front of Stiles and lifted the shirt to see the wound was almost gone." She is right, it is almost gone."

"So what, he is healing. like us?" Aiden asked as he to walked closer to Stiles.

"That is good, right?" Scott asked with hope on his face.

"For him, yes." Alan said." For us?" He said as he craned his neck." I am not so sure." He said as he looked back at Scott.

"We are going to kill him, right?" Aiden asked.

"No!" Scott said as he looked over at Aiden.

Aiden let out a sigh." Well, if we are not going to kill him, why aren´t we at least tying him down with really big chains?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at Stiles.

Alan looked down at Stiles and picked up his case, and patted it with his hand." I might have something more effective." He said as he opened the case and pulled out a brown glass tub." Hold him down." Alan told the two boys.

Scott and Aiden walked over to Stiles body, holding down his shoulders and arms. Aiden used one hand to open Stiles mouth as Alan opened the bottle and dropper and collected the liquid and squeezed.

Hanna shook her shoulders as she felt something dark run through her body as she sees the older man squeezing something into the Stiles mouth." Wait!" She yelled as she held out a hand to stop him.

Alan pulled the dropper back as he turned his head to look at Hanna. Only to find her starting back at hin with wide eyes as she takes a step back in fear. Stiles eyes were opened and he was staring back at her before he quickly looked towards the dirty-blond haired boy and he grabbed the boys wrist that was holding his chin and his left hand shop up around the boys neck as he squeezed tight.

The boy hand clasped around Stiles grip and his neck clenched together." Get him off me!" The boy yelled.

Stiles let out a laugh as he he heard the boy was chocking. Scott walked over and tried to pry off his hand from around Aiden´s neck. Just then, his hand loosens and Aiden breaks away as Scott holds him in place for a few seconds before he moved back towards Alan.

Stiles looked at his hand and he gulped, as he looked towards Alan." Kanima venom. Nice touch." He said as he leans back against the couch to let his body clam down before he looked up at Aiden. You know they say that twins get a feeling when the other one is in pain." He said with a with a smug look, blinking his eyes." You didn´t lose that talent too, did you?" He asked as he turned his head forwards so he could look at Hanna." Oh, i hope not." He said as he looked back at Aiden."You are going to need it."

Scott looked at Aiden and Aiden looked at him, a worry look on his face before turning his head back to see Stiles where staring at the girl.

"Okay." Stiles said as he looked back to Aiden with a smile on his face." I will give you a hint. Ethan, is at the school."

Aiden turned his head towards Scott." Go!" Scott nodded his head at him, Aiden nodded back, before running out to the door and opened it as he ran down the street.

Stiles watched as he left, titling his head back over the top as he started to laugh. "Oh, i do hope he gets there in time. I like the twins." He said as he turned his head towards Scott." Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They are a lot more fun then you bakamonon trying to safe the world every day." He said as he looked towards Hanna with a disappointed look on his face.

"Is this really how you want to do this? Hmm." He asked as he ignored the others as he kept his eyes on her." Okay, have it your way." He said with a nasty smile on his face.

"What, are you talking about!?" Hanna asked as she walked up to him, but Scott held out his hand to stop her from coming to close to Stiles.

"If you had just come with me liked i asked you. There blood would not have been on your hands."

"Doc?" Melissa said as she started at Stiles who were busy starting at Hanna." You brought something to paralyze his body. You got any for his mouth?"

Alan nodded his head" Yes, i do." He said as he turned around and picked up a rolle of duct tape, tearing a piece off and walked over to Stiles taping his mouth shut. He moves away from him as Stiles let out a mumbled scream through the tape as he turned his head back to Hanna.

" _Hanna, you need to live, before he breaks through."_ Elisabeth said, and Hanna could hear the fear in her voice.

"What is wrong?"

Alan and Scott, turned around to see who she was talking to, only to find her starting at Stiles.

"What is it?" Alan asked.

Hanna held out a finger in front of her." No, don´t..." She said as she fall to her knees, letting out a sigh as her head leaned back.

"Hanna!?"

Alan and Scott hurried towards her as the got down on their knees beside her, and Alan moved his hands on both off her cheek as searched her eyes.

"What is happening?" Scott asked as he looked towards Alan before looking back at Hanna.

"You said she could see people that had past over to the other side?" Alan asked as he kept his eyes on Hanna.

"Yeah, i mean Kira´s mother said that her grandmother Elisabeth had that gift and the gift was past down..."

"You talking about Elisabeth Reid aren´t you?"

"Yeah, how did you ..."

Alan and Scott sees Hanna taking a deep breath as she falls backwards onto her back." Are you okay?" Alan asked as he reached out his hand to help Hanna to stand on her feet.

"What did you do!?" Hanna yelled as she walked over and grabbed the front of Stiles shirt. Stiles, laughed behind the tap as she pulled him closer as she shook him again." You sick fuck!?" She yelled as she felt a hand move around her stomach and she was pulled off her feet by Scott.

"Hanna, you need to calm down!" Scott said as he walked into the kitchen with Alan following behind them.

"Don´t tell me to calm down!" She yelled was placed on a high chair.

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"He. He." Hanna rubbed a hand over her eyes." When he kissed me down in the basement. He put a fly into my mouth." Hanna looked up in shook." Oh, god." She said as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen sink as she put a finger into her mouth, making herself puke into the sink.

"Why would he do that?" Scott asked with a disgusting look on his face as he sees her putting another finger into her mouth.

"I don´t know?" Alan said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to find Stiles sitting on the couch with a smile on his face.

"I don´t know." Alan said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Stiles sitting on the couch with a smile on his face.

"How long do we have?" Alan heard Scott asked as he walked up behind him.

Alan turned around as he held out his hand for Scott to follow him into the hallway." I whish i knew." Alan whispered." I think we are grossly underestimating the danger here, he might be paralyzed, but it still feel like he´s got us in the palm of his hand."

Hanna saw the two men standing in the hallway talking, she bit her lower lip as she walked into the living room, but she stopped when she sees Melissa talking the tape off Stiles mouth, and an evil smile found it way onto her lips, because she knew what was about to happened when she sees the he goes from crying to having a disappointed look on his face as he leaned his head to the side.

"Really, Melissa?" Stiles shook his head." I shed on tear? That´s all it takes? Come on. You crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott finds out the truth?"

"What?" Hanna heard Melissa asked.

"When he find out, why his dad really left." Stiles said as he quickly looked towards Hanna, before looking back at Melissa." You know he overheard it, right? You had no idea. You called Stilinski, right after it happened, You didn´t tell Scott, but you told the sheriff." he then pressed his lips together." HMM." He said as he grinned. "But Stiles heard it like he hears everything. But you want to know why he never told Scott? Because he know Scott would never forgive you. He knew how much he would hate you."

"This isen´t you Stiles." Melissa said with a sad look on her face.

"It is now." Stiles said as he smiled down at her as Melissa moved closer to Stiles so she could place the tape back on his mouth before she turned and left the living room.

When Hanna was sure that she had left she walked out from behind the wall and walked and got down on her knees in front of him as she looked up at him with a smile on her face, before moving her hand up and pulled the tape of his mouth as her other hand ran up his throat and around his neck as she pulled his lips against hers, and the both let out a soft moan as their tongues moved against each others.

Alan leaned against the kitchen counter when all of the sudden his eyes when wide and he turned around and looked over at Scott." Where is Hanna?"

"I don´t know?" Scott said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen and that is when his wolf ears picked the sound tow people kissing and he ran into the living room to find Hanna and Stiles in a headed kiss. Scott turned his head as he pointed his finger towards the two of then, before turning his head back to the two of them.

Alan and Melissa over to see what Scott was pointing at and they both stopped when the see Stiles and Hanna kissing each other like they don´t have a care in the world, and that is when Alan knew he was right, so he hurried over and pulled Hanna away.

"Scott, take her!" Alan said as he pushed her into Scott´s arms as he turned back to see the angry look on Stiles face." You can´t have her." Alan said as he leaned closer to Stiles.

"She is already mine." He said as he leaned back against the couch as he licked his lips.

"She is leaving." Alan said with an angry look himself as he leaned back as he turned around and Hanna along with him.

"What is going on?" Scott said as he sees Hanna trying to get out of the hold Alan had on her.

"She can´t stay here." Alan said as he opened the front door and pulled Hanna down the stairs and when the are a few feet away from the house, Hanna stops moving against him as she looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"What happened? Why are we out side?"

"That is why?" Alan said as he turned to look at Scott.

"I don´t understand?" Scott said with a confused look himself.

"All species looks for a mate in some form or another, and." Alan said as he turned his head back to Hanna." He made you his."

"Sorry, what?" Hanna asked.

"That is why, she can´t help you safe Stiles. Because the Nogitsune made her his mate and her frist instinct will be to safe him and not Stiles."

"I don´t want to be his mate!" Hanna yelled as she turns her head as she hears a car pulling up to the sidewalk and she takes a step back as she sees a man steps out of the car.

 _"Patrick."_ Hanna heard Elisabeth say.

"Sheriff." Alan said as he sees the sheriff eyes were on Hanna as he walks towards them.

"Is that her?" The sheriff asked as he looked towards the house.

"Yes." Alan said as he pushed her her towards the sheriff." You have to take her."

"What!?" Hanna and the sheriff asked as the both looked at Alan.

"i through you said she could help Stiles!?" The sheriff asked.

"Things has changed." Alan said as he sees the look the sheriff is given him.

The sheriff was about to say something when he heard Stiles yell out Hanna´s name." What the hell is going on!?"

"Please just take her so we can focus on helping Stiles and we can´t do that if she is around."

"I am not going with him!" Hanna said as she looked between Alan and the sheriff.

 _"He is not going to hurt you, Hanna."_ Elisabeth told her.

"Trust him!" Hann yelled making the three men start at her in shook.

 _"Trust me, please."_ Elisabeth begged her.

"Fine. Fine." Hanna said as she walked towards the police car." But if he makes me go near that boy again i am going to make you regret it." Hanna said as she opened the car door and got into the police car and closed the door, and she closed her eyes as she heard her name being screamed from in side the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott and Alan watch as the police car drove down the street before the turned to walk up the steps of the McCall house. Scott walks into the living room to find Stiles yelling only to stop when he sees Scott standing in the door way.

Stiles took a couple of deep breath as he looked at Scott with hatred in his eyes." Give her back to me!"

"She is not here." Scott said as he walked to stand in front of Stiles, how looked ready to jump at him at any moment." She is far away from you."

"Where is she!" He yelled.

"She is far away from you." Scott said as he got down on his knees so he could look Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles leaned his head to the side as he search Scott eyes and when he found what he was looking for he let out a snort." Do you really think that she is safe with the sheriff? Hmm." Stiles smiled seeing Scott eyes wide.

"So, why don´t we make this easy on everyone. You let me go and i will not hunt down your best friends dad and kill him, for taking what is mine." Stiles said as he leaned forward so he and Scott was almost face to face with each other.

"I can´t do that." Scott said.

"And, why is that?" Stiles said getting annoyed with the whole conversation.

"Because i am getting my best friend back." Scott moved to stand up as he looked down at Stiles, who were laughing at him, like he had been told a funny joke.

"What is so funny?" Scott asked as he bowed down as he fisted his hands in Stiles shirt as he pulled him closer.

"Stiles is gone, i am all there is left." Stiles said with a evil smile on his face.

Scott pushed Stiles back against the couch as he stood up." I don´t believe that." He said as he turned and walked into the kitchen, only to stop when he saw Lydia standing Peter around the kitchen counter.

Scott, pointed his finger at Peter. " What is he doing here?"

Peter held up his hand in surrender." Trust me i am not here because i want to." He said as he moved his hands down to rest on the kitchen counter.

"Then why are you here?" Scott asked as he walked towards Peter with and angry look on his face, but stopped when Lydia pushed her hand against his chest.

"He is here because i ask him to come." Lydia said as she turned her head so she could look at Peter before looking back at Scott." I think he can help us." She said.

For the second time in the last 48 hours. Hanna found herself sitting on the couch inside the sheriffes office.

"Here." A voice said, and she turned her head over her shoulder to see the sheriff reaching out a cup towards her.

Hanna reached out for the cup." Thank you." She says as she followed him with his eyes as he sat down on his chair behind the desk.

"What is your name?" Hanna asked.

"Noha." The sheriff said." Why?" He asked as he sees the confused look on her face.

"Then why." Hanna stopped what she was about to say, because she didn´t know how much he knew about what was going on.

"I know who you are and what you can do." Noah said as he leaned back in his chair as he waited for her to continue what ever she was about to say.

"Then why does she keeps on calling you Patrick?"

"What?" Noah said with a shocked look on his face as he leaned forwards as his arms leaned on the desk.

"Who is Patrick?" Hanna asked.

"Patrick was my fathers name." Noah said.

" _He is Patrick´s son."_ She heard Elisabeth say." _He looks so much like his father."_

"She said you looks so much like your dad." Hanna said as she moves off the couch and walks over and sits down on the chair in front of the desk.

Noah looked at her for a second before he hold out his hand to her." Do you see her right now?" He asked.

"No." Hanna shook her head as she placed the cup on the desk." I don´t see her, i just hear her talking to me inside my head." Hanna said pointed a finger to her head.

"Did she know my dad?" Noah asked.

 _"Yes, i know Patrick every well."_ Elisabeth said.

"Yes. She know him." Hanna said.

"How?" Noah asked. Because his father never really wanted to talk much about his life before the war, it was like it hurt to much to talk about it, and Noah, always wondered why that was.

" _I love him, very much."_ Elisabeth said and Hanna could hear the pain behind Elisabeth´s words.

"She said she loved him very much." Hanna said as she looked to the side." You loved him?"

" _I didn´t want to leave him, but i wasn´t given a choice."_ Elisabeth said." _I we had stayed Beacon Hills after what had happened thing might not have worked out the way things did."  
_ "What is it?" Noah asked as he sees the sad look on Hanna´s face.

"She said she didn´t want to leave him, but she wasn´t given a choice." Hanna said as she looked towards the Sheriff.

Noah leaned back in his chair at as he listen to what Hanna was telling him." Are you telling me that my dad and your grandmother was together?"

" _I was going to marry him when he returned from the war."_ Elisabeth said.

"What!?" Hanna said with a sad tone to her voice." You were going to marry him?"

"What did you just say?" Noah asked as he leaned forwards in his chair as he pointed a finger at her.

"The were going to me married after the war." Hanna said." But then they had to leave Beacon Hills after their mother when made with grief after their brother was killed.

"Now that makes so much more sense." Noah said shaking his head with a sad smile on his face.

"What does?" Hanna asked.

"The last thing my dad said before he died was that he didn´t believe she would just leave him, she most have had a reason." He said.

Hanna and Noah sat there staring at each other not really knowing what else to say to each other, and Noah was about to say something when a knock was heard and the both turned their head. Hanna say the young ... and her eyes when wide when she sees her mother walking up behind him.

"Mom!" Hanna yelled as she got out of the chair and ran past the deputy, and into her mothers opened arms.

"I am here, baby." Her mother said as she moved her arms around her daughter, kissing her head as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked as she pulled Hanna away from her body so she could look at her, making sure she was okay.

 _"You should have told her the truth. Samantha."_ Elisabeth said with disappointment in her voice.

Hanna´s eye when wide when she sees her mother looking at something behind her so she turned around to see the sheriff and the deputy standing there." You hear her to, don´t you!?" Hanna asked as she walked backwards.

"Hanna." Samantha said as she walked towards her daughter with her hand out in font of her.

"Don´t." Hanna said holding her hands up as she kept on backing away from her mother." You send me to that place knowing i was not crazy? Didn´t you?"

"Didn´t you!" Hanna yelled, making all the people in the room looked towards her and her mother, wondering what was going on.

Noah walked over and placed a hand on Hanna´s back at he looked between her and her mother."Why don´t we finish this conversation in my office?" Noah said as he held out towards his offices.

"There is nothing to talk about." Samantha said as she kept her gaze on her daughter." We are leaving." Samantha said as she talked towards Hanna and grabbed her by the wrist and turned to leave, when she felt Hanna pulled out of the grib she had on her.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" She said as she moved closer to the sheriff.

"Let´s go to my office." Noah said." As he looked towards Hanna´s mother." Please." He said holding out towards his office again.

Samantha let out a sigh as she walked past her daughter and the sheriff. Noah turned towards Hanna with a smile as he put his hand on her back as the walked into the office together. Hanna walked over and leaned against the desk as Noah closed the door behind him.

"He knows everything." Hanna said as she looked towards her mother.

"He knows what?" Samantha said, like she didn´t know what her daughter where talking about.

"He knows about the voices and about grandmother." Hanna said folding her arms across her chest." But what i want to know is, why didn´t you tell me when i frist started to her the voices?"

"Because."

"Because what!?" Hanna asked feeling hurt that her mother would let her believe she was crazy.

"You know i was named after your grandmother´s older sister, right?"

"Yeah, bout what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because like Samantha you don´t see people you just hear their voices and it drove Samantha made, and when you started to hear voices.

"You through i would go made as well?" Hanna asked as she pushed off the desk." Guess what?" Hanna held up her hands as she laughed." I am already made, and with what is going on right now." She paused as she looked towards the sheriff that stood behind her mother." I am going to be insane before this is all over."

"What are you talking about?" Samantha asked as she looked between the sheriff and her daughter.

"Did grandmother ever tell you why the left Beacon hills?" Hanna let out a laugh as she hanged her head." Of course she did."

"Hanna, you don´t understand." Samantha said with a sad look on her face."

"I know about Oak Creek."

"How?" Samantha asked with a shocked look on her face as she once again looks between the two of them.

"Say it!"

"Say what." Samantha asked as she begged her, not to go there.

"You know what grandmother buried that night, didn´t you? so say it."

"Why? You already know what it is." Samantha said as she shook her head." I didn´t want this for you." So please let it go and we can go home." Samantha said as she walked over and took Hanna´s hands into her own.

"It has talking over his son." Hanna said as she looked towards the sheriff.

"What, do you mean it has taking over his son?" Samantha asked with fear in her voice as she looked towards the sheriff.

"What did you do?" Samantha asked as she pushed Hanna behind her in fear.

"My son and his two friend did, it to save me their parents." Noha said." But the didn´t know what they had down until it was to late, and." Noah paused as he looked towards Hanna with a sad look on his face." And the thing inside my Son." Noah said as he pointed a finger towards the floor." He wants your daughter."

"I am sorry!" Samantha said as she walked towards the sheriff." Frist you let that thing out!? And then you tell me he is after my daughter!"

"We are leaving." Samantha said as grabbed Hanna´s wrist.

"Wait." Noah said as he moved in front of Samantha." You can´t leave."

"Are you threating me?" Samantha asked.

"No. But the thing inside my son, might not let her leave." Noah said as he held up his hand as he moved to the side. to let them pass.

"I am sorry about your son, i really am. But Hanna can´t help you or him, because i am taking my daughter far, far away from her." Samantha said as she walked towards the door, pulling Hanna along with her as she opened the door and the walked out of the police station.


	10. Chapter 10

"You want to bite him?" Scott asked.

"You said it yourself, he can´t be a fox and a wolf at the same time." Lydia said as she looked over at Scott.

"Is he in there?" Peter asked as he walked into the living room to find Stile staring at him with an angry look on his face.

In side the kitchen Scott and Lydia, Alan, Melissa stood around the kitchen counter." Do you really thing he going to help?" Scott asked as he looked towards Lydia.

"I don´t know." Lydia said, feeling bad that she had to lie to her friends, but if it helped Stiles. It was what she had to do." But we are running out of time to come up with another plan."

Scott turned his head over his shoulder before walking into the living room to find Peter walking around the couch before stopping on the side of it as he leaned his head to the side.

"He doesn´t look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bit of a werewolf." Peter said as he walked over to stand in front of Stiles, and he frown as he finds Stiles staring back at him like he doesn´t have a care in the world.

"You don´t think it would work?" Scott asked.

"This is more a war of the mind than the body." Peter said as he bowed down to Stiles eye level as he searched his eyes for an answer.

"There are better methods to winning the battle." Peter said as he stood up so he was looking down at Stiles.

Alan took a step closer to Peter." What kind of methods?" He asked.

Peter started at Stiles as he reached out for Scott´s hand and pressed down on his hand so his claws came out in front of Stiles face and smiled behind the tape before looking towards Scott with and raised eyebrow, like he was daring him to do it.

"We are going to get into his head." Peter said.

Scott turned his head as he hears Lydia and Peter walking back into the living room.

"So do we have a plan?" Alan asked.

Peter put is hands on the back of the couch as he leaned forwards on his hands." Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly evil Stiles mind." He said as he looked down at the back of Stiles head before looking back up at Scott." To unearth pale and sickly real Stiles. Then gide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he is not going to do it alone."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a confused look on his face.

"Somebody need to go in with you." He said as he turned his head towards Lydia.

Lydia walked around the couch and sat down beside Stiles as she nervously placed her hands on her lap.

" So what do we do if we find him?" Scott asked as Peter placed his claws on the back of Stiles neck so he could enter his mind.

"You are going to have to guide him out somehow." Peter said as he took Scott´s other hand and placed the claws like he had done on Stiles." Try to give him back control of his mind, his body."

"Could you elaborate on the somehow?" Lydia asked letting out a scared sigh." It´s not feeling very specific at the moment."

"Improvise." Peter said as he walked backwards away from Scott.

"What if it is another trick?" Scott asked.

Peter let out a laugh as he looked towards Scott." When are you people going to start trusting me?"

"I ment him." Scott said, looking down at Stiles.

"Scott, we are running out of time, not just for us." He said with a pointed look on his face and he knew Scott know what he was talking about when he nodded his head back at him.

Scott closed his eye, letting out a deep breath before opening his eyes and his once brown eyes were now bright reed as he stood there taking a couple of deep breath as he got himself ready to enter Stiles mind.

Melissa and Alan, Peter stood there watching and waiting until Melissa sees the blood running out from Lydia´s nose.

"Look at that. Do you see that?" Melissa said as she pointed towards Lydia." She is bleeding."

Peter and Melissa both walked towards Lydia, but Alan reach out his hand to stop her as Peter got down on his knees in front of Lydia.

"I don´t think that is a good idea." Alan said as he watched at Peter placed his hands on Lydia´s cheeks.

"What is happening? What is happening to her?" Melissa yelled.

Lydia. Lydia, can you hear me?" Peter said as he softly shook her face." Lydia you are stronger than this. You need to concentrate." Peter said as he moved his hand down to the top of her shoulders." Lydia." He said shaking her shoulder and when that didn´t work, he yelled out her name as loud as he could.

The three of them stood there for a few more minuet before they heard Scott gasp for air as his and Lydia´s eyes opened.

"Did it work? Did it work!?" Scott asked as he walked around the couch so he could get down on his knees in front of Stiles.

"What happened?" Lydia asked as she held a hand on the back of her neck." Why didn´t it work?" She asked as she turned her head towards Peter.

"Because it is not science Lydia. It´s supernatural." He said as he took a hold of her arm and leads her behind the group." I did my part. Now give me a name."

" What name? What are you talking about?" Scott asked as he looked towards Peter and Lydia.

Lydia turned towards Scott with a frown on her face, but Peter made her glance back at him." Lydia, a deal is a deal. Even with me."

Lydia let out a sigh as she tilted her head and whispered into Peter´s ear" It´s Malia"

Stiles let out a gasp as he moved back against the couch as he pulled the tape off his mouth and stick a finger inside his mouth pulling at something. He pulls harder as his body fall down of the couch making him fall forward onto his knees as he started to pull gauze out of his mouth, he started to choke and gags as he kept on pulling more and more gauze out of his mouth, a few second later a black smoke leaves his mouth as he throws up the rest of the gauze, making him fall back against the couch as he breaths hard. His eyes goes wide as he sees a hand materialize out of it.

"Oh, my god." Melissa says as she sees the hand propping itself up and out.

They all see the gauzed hand, but their eyes goes wide as the sees what looked like a leather jacked arm moving up and a second he pushed his head up through as well and he was gasping for air as he pulled out his other arm, slamming it onto the floor and pushed himself out.

Scott and Alan moved in front of Melissa and Lydia as the watched what the though was the Nogitsune was looking down at his hand like he was checking it over before he brought it to his head as if he was trying to take it off and when he realized he couldn´t do it , he took a step towards them and Alan pushed Melissa and Lydia behind him as Scott and Peter grabbed the Nogitsune by the arms, pinning him down by the couch.

"Hold him down!" Peter told Scott.

" I am trying." Scott said as he tried to push him back as the Nogitsune kept on trying to move the gauze from around his face.

" Wait!" Scott yelled as he pushed Peter back with one hand as he reach out the other to move some gauze away and his eyes when wide as he sees Stiles was underneath the gauze.

A tearful Stiles looked back at Scott with a shocked look himself." Scott!" Stiles said not believing that he was really seeing Scott.

"Scott!" Alan whispered as he looked towards the now open door.

Scott turned to see the other Stiles were gone and as he turned to look around the room, he realized Lydia was gone. " Where is she?" Scott asked as he ran towards the door, calling out Lydia´s name.

Sometime later. Stiles were lied on Scott´s bed, staring up at the ceiling before looking to the side to see Melissa was reaching out for his wrist, but paused before pulling it back, stiles sees this and he lifted his hand towards her with a sad smile on his face. Melissa slowly placed her point and middle finger on his wrist as she looked down at her watch for a few second.

"Well." She started to say as she let go of his arm." Medically, you seem okay. You are definitely a real person."

"Okay, so i am real, but.. am i really me?"Stiles asked as he heard foot steps out side the room. Stiles and Melissa looked towards the door , to see Scott walking in and he cleared his throat as he looked down at Stiles.

" Is she here?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded is head." Yes."

Stiles let out a sigh."Okay, let´s do this." Stiles said as he moved off the bed, but as he placed his feet on the floor his lags gave out underneath him, he was about to fall to the floor, but before he could he felt arms around him.

"I am okay." Stiles said as he looked up at Scott.

"You sure you are up for this?" Scott asked worried.

"No, but we have to do this." Stiles said as he quickly looked towards Melissa before looking back at Scott." I need to know."

"Okay." Scott said as he helped Stiles out of the room and down the stairs, and as the rounded the corner the both stopped seeing Kira´s mother standing there, looking at them. Her eyes fell on Stiles, nodding her head at him.

"Do you recognize me?"

Stiles nodded his head nervously as he took a step closer to her, but he stopped when he sees Kira running into the living room.

"Stop!" Kira yelled as she sees her mother putting her hand out to stop her.

"It is okay." Stiles said as he walked closer to Kira and her mother." I am the one who asked her to come."

"You are one whos going to get stabbed with swords." Kira turned to look at her mother." Mom, don´t do this to him."

"It´s already done." She said as she sees Stiles tilted his head towards her, confused as an Oni appeared out of the corner of Stiles eye , and he turned around just as two more appeared and made their way towards him.

Stiles took a step back as one of them walked closer to him, it stopped in front of him and reached up and placed his hand on Stiles cheek. Stiles closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of pain as his body started to shake from the pain his body were feeling. A few second later the Oni moved his hand away from his face, making Stiles fall to his knees.

"Check behind his ear." Noshiko said as she looked down at Stiles.

Scott moved down on his knees beside Stiles as he check behind his ear, letting out a sigh of relief as he sees the mark of the Oni." It worked." He said as he turned to look at his mother and Alan before looking back as he helped Stiles to stand up.

"So, i am actually me?" Stiles asked as he leaned on Scott as he tried to stand on his feet as he looked at Noshiko.

"More you then the Nogitsune." She told him.

"Can the Oni find him?" Stiles asked.

"Tomorrow night, It´s to close to dawn now."

"Can the kill him?" Stiles asked as he grabbed a hold of Scott arm as he felt his lags give out.

"It depends on how strong he is." She nods and quickly look at Alan before looking back at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked as he looked between Alan and Noshiko." What is it?"

Scott saw the look that was past between Alan and Noshiko and he had a pretty good idea what they both were thinking.

"What is it?" Stiles asked nervously as he to sees the look past between the to grown ups.

"What about Lydia?" Scott asked quickly as he moved closer to Stiles." Why would he take her?"

"He would only take her for an advantage."

"You mean for her power." Alan asked.

"The power of a banshee." She nodded her head, before she leaned it to the side, because she just realized she didn´t see Hanna anywhere.

"Where is Hanna?" She asked.

"Hanna?" Stiles asked as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at Noshiko." You talking about the crazy girl from Eichen house? Why would she bee here?" He asked confused.

"She is with the sheriff." Alan told her.

"Why is she with my dad?" Stiles asked as he looked between Alan and Noshiko.

"Come with me." Alan said as he held out his hand to Noshiko and the walked out of the living room together.

"What is going on?" Stiles asked as he turned to look at Scott." Scott?" Stiles looked at his best friend begging him to tell him what was going on.

"What do you remember bout Hanna, before the Nogitsune took over?" Scott asked.

"Nothing much." Stiles said as he ran a hand down the back of his neck." I only saw her a few times. Why?" Stiles asked as he sees Scott looking towards his mother before looking back at him.

"The Nogitsune took her with him when he left Eichen house and for the last two days, he has been trying to find his way back to her." Scott said before he paused.

"What?" Stiles asked not liking where this were going.

"I thinks he loves her." Scott said with wide eyes like he just realized something." He loves her."

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"I think i know where he is going." Scott said as he walked over to move his arm around Stiles." Let´s go." Scott said as he helped Stiles out of the living room.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked confused as Scott opened the front door and leaned them down the stairs.

"We need to go see your dad." Scott said as he walked towards his mothers car.


	11. Chapter 11

"Go home, Sheriff." deputy Parrish said as he looked up sees the sheriff walking towards his office with a tired look on his face."If anything come up about Stiles , you know i well call you." Parrish said.

"I am not going yet." He said with a sad smile as he turned and looked at Parrish with a tried smile on his face.

"Well, neither am i since my shift doesn´t end until dawn." Parrish said as he pushed his chair way from his desk." You need coffee, i am going to get us some coffee." Parrish said '

"You are a good guy Parrish. That´s what they all said at your previous station. Through no one could tell me exactly why you left." The sheriff said.

"Maybe i need a change." He said with a laugh before he shook his head." I don´t really know. I guess...i kind of felt drawn here, and i knew there was an openings."

"Do you know why there was openings?" The sheriff asked him.

"The statistics don´t worry me."

"The worry me." The sheriff said as he rubbed a hand across his face.

"Go home and get some sleep." Parrish said letting out a sigh, seeing the sheriff shaking his head." Coffee it is then." Parrish said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

The sheriff walked inside his office and picked up his jacked, searching for his keys in his pocked." Ah, if i could just find my keys."

"In your coffee cup." Stiles said as he and Scott stood in the doorway to the offices looking at him.

The sheriff slowly turned to see Scott and Stiles standing in the doorway to his office and his eyes follow Stiles as he walks inside the office as he points his finger at the cup" You always drop them in your empty cup."

The sheriff looked towards Scott and he let out a sigh of relief as he sees Scott nodding his head, letting him know it was Stiles and not the Nogitsune. The sheriff hurried over and pulled Stiles into his arms.

"Oh, Stiles said with a half smile on his face as he feels pulling him even closer." He, dad." Stiles said as he patted his dad on the back.

The sheriff pulled Stiles away but not out of the hold he had on his arms as he looked Stiles over to make sure he was doing okay." It is over?" The sheriff asked as he looked from Stiles to Scott.

"Not yet." Scott said."There´s another Stiles running around. the void Stiles, and he has Lydia." Scott said as he looked around the office. "Where is Hanna?" Scott asked.

"She is with her mother."

"You let her leave!?" Scott asked as he walked closer to the sheriff." He is coming for her next." Scott said as he ran a hand over his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" The sheriff asked as he held out his hand towards Scott.

"Scott, thinks it is because he´s in love with her." Stiles said as he looked down at the stack of letters on his dad´s desk.

"He loves her?" The sheriff said as he leaned his head closer to make sure he had heard right.

"You hear him screaming out her name at the house, he is not going to stop before he has her and that mean more people could die." Scott said.

a half hour later, the sheriff opened the door to his office and walked in as he closed the door behind him." We have an APB out on Lydia´s car. Every unit on the road is looking for her.

"And Hanna?" Scott asked.

" I have a deputy going to their hotel to make sure she is still there." The sheriff said as he leaned against his desk, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Is there anything else that we could do?" Scott asked.

"At this hour." The sheriff said as he looked towards Scott." Not really."

"He took her for a reason, dad. Look, if we can figure out why, then we will figure out where he took Lydia." Stiles said.

"Okay." The sheriff said as he folded his arms as he turned his head and looked out of the window behind him and turned back to look at the boys."What would a Nogitsune need with a Banshee?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders." I don´t know. Lydia´s pretty good at finding dead bodies. Maybe he need her to find body?"

The sheriff looked from Stiles towards Scott." You said that you got whole story from Noshiko?"

Scott nodded his head." Yeah, but that happened during world II.. like 70 years ago

"Wait." Stiles said as he looked over at Scott." You said the whole story."

"Yeah." He said as he raised an eyebrow as he sees standing there, like he was in his own little world." What is it?"

"There´s a girl a Eichen house. Her name is Meredith, i think she might be able to help." Stiles said as he looked towards his dad, seeing him rubbing a hand across his tried face.

"Dad, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

He was about to opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and a deputy walked in with a nervous look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We went by the hotel like you asked." He paused before he continued." The girl is missing."

"What!" The sheriff said as he pushed himself off the desk.

"Her mother said that her daughter had been in the bathroom and the next minuet she was gone."

"I want that girl found, now!"The sheriff said as he pointed a finger at the deputy " Try looking for her at the old Reid house, and tell Parrish to find a Meredith at Eichen house." The deputy nodded his head before he turned and walked out of the office.

"The old Reid house?" Stiles asked as he looked between his dad and best friend."

"Hanna´s grandmother lived there as a child." The sheriff said as he looked towards Scott with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Stiles.

"Wait.." Stiles said holding out his hand towards his dad." Are you saying that this Hanna girl is related to The Reid´s?"

"Yeah." The sheriff and Scott said.

" Didn´t the mother go crazy or something?" Stiles asked.

"She might not have been so crazy like everyone through." The sheriff said with a sigh as he remembered what Hanna had told him.

"Dad?"

"She told me that your grandfather was going to marry Elisabeth Reid."

"What!" Stiles and Scott yelled.

"Yeah." The sheriff said. He looked past Stiles as he heard a woman yelling out side the office and he sigh.

"What is it?" Scott and Stiles asked as the turned to see an angry woman out side the office.

"Let me guess." Scott said as he pointed his finger towards the woman." Hanna´s mother."

The next morning Scott walked into the living room to find Stiles a sleep on the couch, he walked closer to the couch, but he jumped back when Stiles quickly sat up and looked around the room, like he had forgotten where he was.

"It is okay." Scott said in a soft voice as he held out his hand to calm Stiles down.

"How long have i been a sleep?" Stiles asked as he moved a hand over his mouth and down his cheek as he looked up at Scott.

"Just for a few hours." Scott told him." You should sit down, you need it okay?" Scott said as he pushed Stiles back down on the couch.

Stiles shook his head."Where is my dad?"

"Your dad is a Eichen house, questioning everyone about Hanna and Meredith, and Alison and Isaac, the twins. They are all looking for Lydia." Scott said.

"I feel like we are waiting for a ransom call." Stiles said as he moved his hand towards his mouth as he blows in warm air between his hands.

"We, will find her. Both of them." Scott said.

Stiles started to rubbing his arm before turning to look for his jacked and he find it laying over the backside of the couch so he stand up and reach out for the jacked so he could put in on as his breath quickening.

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asked worried look on his face.

"Yeah, i don´t know why, i just can´t seem to get warm." He said as he rubbed a hand up and down his arm that was not covered by the jacked.

"Maybe you should sit down." Scott said as he reach out to touch Stiles hand, and he frowned when he sees the black vines going up his arm." You are in pain?" Scott stated as he pulled his hand away from Stiles.

"It is not that bad. Just more like a dull ache." Stiles said shaking his head like it was nothing.

"Where?" Scott asked.

"Sort of everywhere."

Scott reached out and took Stiles hand into his own and Stiles pulled his hand out of grip Scott had on his hand as he turned and sat back down on the couch.

"Dud, you are freezing." Scott said as he got down in his knee in front of Stiles." Tell me the truth. How much does it really hurt?"

Stiles shook his head as he remembered back to that day at Eichen house where he had run into Hanna and how scared she had been of him and he now knew why." Scott, what did i do to Hanna?"

"Stiles, it was not you. You have to remember that." Scott said as he moved off his knee and sat down beside him on the ouch.

"What did he do?" Stiles asked as he turned his head to the side so he could look at Scott.

"I don´t know."

"Scott."

"I am telling you the truth. Most of what happened between her and the Nogitsune happened before we found her in the basement of Eichen house along side you.

"But you do know something?" Stiles asked as he sees the nervous look on Scott´s face.

"Stiles, i really thing we..."

"I need to know, Scott." Stiles begged him.

Scott was about to answer him when his phone ring, he reach his hand inside the pocked of his jeans to see who was calling him." It is Kira." Scott said as he answered the phone.

"I am kind of in the middle of..."

"She is here, Meredith is here, in coach class." Kira said with a nervous tone to her voice." You need to get here, like right now."

"Okay. Okay, i am on my way." Scott ended the call.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Meredith is at the school." Scott said as he moved to stand the same time as Stiles did." You stay here." Scott said as he ran out of the living room, leaving Stiles standing there.


	12. Chapter 12

Hanna sat with on the cold floor as she leaned her back against the wall, holding her hands over her ears as she tried to drown out all of the voices that was trying to get through to her.

 _"I need to go home."_ a woman voice said in a heartbroken voice.

 _"_ I can´t find my dad, please help me." A small boy voice begged her.

 _"We didn´t do anything wrong, it was them."_ A mans voice yelled out close to her face, and it made Hanna close her eyes as tears fall down her face.

"Just leave me alone!" Hanna yelled as she opened her eyes and wiped the tears Away with the back of her hand.

"You poor little thing." She heard Stiles say and she turned her head to see him leaning against the other side of the wall a few feet away from her.

"You." Hanna said as she pointed a angry finger towards him as she moved off the floor as she backed away from him." You stay away from me!" She yelled as he walked closer to her with a smile on his face.

"You know i can´t do that." The Nogitsune said as he stopped walking as he leaned his head to the side as he looked her up and down as he bit down on his lower lip.

"You sick fuck!" Hanna yelled and her eyes went wide as she sees him looking up at her with a look she could not describe and it scared her.

"Don´t!" He said as he held up a warning finger and he helt out a sigh as he sees her running down the tunnel." Have it your way." He said as he walked down the tunnel.

Hanna didn´t know where she was going, all she knew was she need to be as far way from him as she could get. She ran around a corner and she stopped when she heard heard people screaming ahead, she slowly started to walk back around the corner, when she felt a seat of arms move around her waist and her back was pushed up against the fromt of his chest.

"Please, let me go." Hanna begged him as she tried to get out of the hold he had on her.

"Shh." Was all he said as he ran the tip of his nose against the side of her neck, and Hanna felt one of his arms moved up her arm and when his hand reach her shoulder he moved her hair to the side and before she she knew what was happening she felt his warm lips on the side of her neck.

"Just let go." The Nogitsune whispered into her ear before he softly bit down on her earlobe.

"Please." Hanna said as she felt herself start to relax at his touch.

"You want this." He said as he smiled against the side of her neck as he heard her letting out a soft moan as he left small kisses down the side of her neck.

"Please." He heard her say and he knew by the tone in her voice she was not pleading with him to let her go, no this was more of a plead for something else.

"Please, what?" He asked as let go of the hold he had on her so he could turned her around as he pushed her back up against the wall as he placed his hands on each side of her head as he searched her eyes for an answer.

Hanna looked into brown eyes as she tried to get her breathing under control and she didn´t know why she wanted this so much, why she wanted him so badly. Before she know what was happening she moved her hands out in front of her and placed them on his stomach and moved the up his chest and around his neck as she pushed her lips against his.

The Nogitsune pulled away slowly before attacking her lips again, he let out a moan as he felt her hands play with the hair on the nape of his neck. He moved his hand down the side of her arms and around so his hands was now on her back as the ran the curves of her butt. The Nogitsune had never known it could ever feel so good to be touching a human like it did with her and in that moment he knew he had made the right choice when he had made her his mate for live, the only down side was that he had done it while he was inside that kids body, cause he had bonded them together as well. He was pulled out of his through as he heard food steps coming closer to them.

"What is it?" Hanna asked with a confused look on her face as she sees him turning his head to look down the tunnel.

"I have to take care of something." He said as he turned back to look at her with a soft smile on his face.

"You leaving me?" Hanna asked not liking the fact he was leaving her.

"I will be back soon, my love." He said, leaning into place a small kiss on her lips before he turned and walked down the tunnel, he need to take care of Lydia Martin fast , cause the sooner he had won his game. The sooner he could leave this town and make sure that Hanna was with him and him only.

The Nogitsune walked through the tunnels and as when he saw strawberry blond-haired girl, leaning her head against some old pips he smiled as cause he had a pretty good idea what was happening to her.

"Can you hear them?" He asked as he leaned his head to the side as he walked closer to her." Louder then usual, isn´t it?" He said as he sees her moved her face towards him and he smiled seeing the scared look on her face.

"Well, that´s because a lot of bad things happened down here." He said as he stopped walking and another smile found it way to his lips as he sees her stumble backwards before she turned and ran down the tunnel.

"What are the voices telling you?" He asked as he moved his hands behind his back as he slowly started to walk after her down the tunnels." Are the saying Stiles is dying? He is you know." The Nogitsune sang as he sees her moving her hands against the pips as she tried to follow them to see if the could lead her out of the tunnels.

"He is dying and the soon the better." The Nogitsune said with a hard look on his face as he sees her running around a corner.

"Then what do you need me for?" Lydia yelled as she turned her head to see which way to go." You think i can tell you something?" She yelled as she sees door with bares on it and she runs towards it as she pushed on it, only to find it was locked from the outside.

"Oh, i know you can." He said as he walked around the corner to see Lydia, pushing on the bares and he lets out a laugh, cause he got her right where he wants her.

"I am not telling you anything!" She screams as she pushes on the bares on the door.

The Nogitsune lets out a sigh as he walks up behind her." You wont have to." He said as he sees her turn around with a scared look on her face, and he smiled at her for a second before his face turned hard as he leaned closer to her face." You will be screaming." He said before he walked backwards, holding out his hand to let her run if she wanted to play that game and oh he wanted to play, but not with the red head.

"Are you done or .." He let his hand fall to his side as he sees Lydia turning and run down the tunnels." You are not done?" He said with an raised eyebrow as he followed after her down the tunnels.

Hanna was walking down the tunnels when she heard Elisabeth´s voice." What do you want?" Hanna asked feeling annoyed as she stopped walking.

 _"You need to leave, she is coming."_ Elisabeth voice said.

"Who is coming?" Hanna asked as she turned her head back the way she came.

"Noshiko, she has the Oni with her. They are going to stop him one and for all."

"I can´t let you do that." Hanna said as she turned and walked back the way she came as she called out for the Nogitsune.

" _What are you doing!?"_ Elisabeth asked with a scared tone to her voice.

" _I am not going to let you take him."_ Hanna said as she once again called out for him.

" _I am sorry."_ Elisabeth said and before Hanna know what was happening she felt her mind being pushed into the dark.

Elisabeth looked down at her great-great grand daughter´s hands as she took a deep breath as she turned and ran towards the way out, and she stopped just out side tunnels and she looks up when she heard Noshiko´s voice.

"The Nogitsune is still my demon to carry." She said as the Oni disappeared in a could of black smoke.

"No. No, no. Noshiko, you can´t!" Elisabeth yelled out as she moved out of the shadows.

Noshiko turned to the sound of Hanna yelling out her name." Hanna?"

"I am not Hanna." Elisabeth said as she sees the three kids looking at her before the looked towards Noshiko for an answer to what was going on.

"Elisabeth?" Noshiko said with a smile on her face as she walked towards Hanna and she stopped a few feet away from Hanna when she sees blood running out of Hanna´s nose and onto her lips.

Elisabeth feels the blood on her lips and she wipes it away with the back of her hand as she looked up at Noshiko." You have to call the Oni back."

"Why?" Noshiko asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because..." What all she could say before Noshiko moved a hand towards her stomach as she looked up at Elisabeth/ Hanna as she opened the other hand to see the fly, that had been shinning was slowly turning to dust in the palm of her hand.

"Mom." Kira asked as she sees the two women starting at each other.

Noshiko turned around for the three kids to see black smoke coming up from her hand.

"What does that mean?" The boy asked with a worried look on his face as Alison raised her bow to get ready for what was about to happen.

"It mean there´s been a change in ownership." The heard The Nogitsune said and the three kids turned around to see The Nogitsune/ Stiles standing behind them with the Oni behind his back.

"Now they belong to me." He said as he moved his gaze towards Hanna." Elisabeth, could you kindly leave my mate." He let out a sigh as he sees Noshiko pushing Hanna behind her." Now!" He yelled as the Oni pulled out their swords, moving into fighting position.

"No, You can´t have her!" Elisabeth yelled.

"Do you really thing, you and these." He said as he pointed a hand towards the three kids with a smile on his face." Can stop me from getting what belongs to me?" He asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Go." Noshiko said as she looked over her shoulder to smile at Elisabeth/Hanna.

"I can´t let you fight him alone?" Elisabeth said as she looked towards the Nogitsune who where waiting for her to make her move.

"You saved me the last time. Let me save Hanna." Noshiko said with a smile on her face as she sees Elisabeth nodding Hanna´s head before she turned and ran behind the tunnels.

"Hanna!" She heard the Nogitsune yell out her name as she tried to move her tried feet up the hill and into the forest behind the camp.

Elisabeth ran until she felt her grib on Hanna body slipping away from her and she fall to the ground as she begged Hanna not to fight her and that is all she remembered before she past out on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that same night. Stiles sat in the Yukimura household, on the couch with Kira as he stared at the game og Go that was on the coffee table in front of him, and he felt sick to his stomach about everything that had happened. The had saved Lydia and lost Alison in the... and the girl Hanna was missing again.

"Here drink this, it will calm you." He looked up to see Noshiko holding a cup towards him.

"What is it?" Stiles asked as he took the cup in between his hands.

"It is tea."

"What? like magic tea?"

"No, chamomile tea." She said with a smile on her face." Drink it."

Stiles nodded at her as he took a sip of the tea as Kira´s dad, walked into the living room, looking at Kira and Noshiko." He´s not safe here."

"He is not safe anywhere." Noshiko said as she looked up at Ken.

"But Alison killed one of them. Doesn´t that mean something?" Kira asked as she looked over at her mom." She killed an Oni."

Ken looked from Kira to Noshiko." Is that even possible?" He asked.

Noshiko shrugged her shoulders." I am not sure."

"But she did it. She killed one of them." Kira said as she looked between her mom and dad.

"Yeah, and then they killed her." Stiles said in a quiet voice as he looked down at the cup between his hands." Alison is dead. Now i guess the only good thing is it looks like i am dying, too."

"So, what is our move?" Kira asked as she looked towards the game on the coffee table.

Noshiko let out a sigh as she turned her head before she stood and walked over to the dinning room table where an very old boks stood, she lifted the top off and reach inside the boks to take out and old foto. She stood there starting at it for a few second before she turned and walk and reached the picture out towards Stiles.

Stiles took the foto she held out to him and his eyes when wide as he sees two young women, who looked just like Kira and Hanna, but it could not be them, cause there were wearing dresses from around the forties and the stood in what Stiles through most be the back-yard of the Reid mansion.

"Is that Elisabeth?" Kira asked as she looked from the foto to her mom.

"Yeah, and Elisabeth made the frist move against the Nogitsune when she took control of Hanna´s body. I know you guys don´t know what that mean, but i do." She said as she looked towards Ken.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused as he looked back down at the foto in his hand.

"So, at this point, you need a Divine move." She paused as she looked towards the Go game on the table." You see, in the game of Go, It´s what we call a truly inspired, or out-of-the-boks move. The Nogitsune has had sent-the advantage, until this point. What you need is a Divine move in order to win the game round."

Stiles sighed as he looked up at Noshiko." Okay, so is anyone feeling divinely inspired?" He asked as he looked towards Kira and her dad.

Kira looked over at her mom. Mom, you said you trapped it in a glass jar, right?"

"It wasn´t the jar that trapped it. It was where is was buried." She said.

"The Nemeton." Stiles said.

"A place i don´t know that much about. It was Elisabeth that knew where to take it." She said as she looked at Stiles.

"Deaton. Deaton, does." Stiles said as he looked back to the foto in his hand." What were you talking about, when you said that Elisabeth has already made the frist move?"

"You should tell him." Ken said as he looked at Noshiko.

"Tell me what?" Stiles asked as he looked back and forth Ken and Noshiko.

" The Nogitsune has strong feelings for Hanna." She paused, because she didn´t know if he should know what the Nogitsune had down to the both of them.

"Noshiko, tell him."

"He made her his mate and that in it self made him stronger then he was before, that is why as long as he is aloud to walk free, he will always try and find his was back to her."

"Wait. Wait, a minuet." Stiles said as he held out towards her." What does that have to do with me?"

"Because he bonded her to him when he was inside of you and that mean he unwilling bonded the two of you as well, and as longe as you are alive, he will never truly have her or the power that comes with having her as his mate. That is the move Elisabeth made when she ran, she made him weaker."

"So, he is going to find her before he does anything else?"

"I believe so." Noshiko said.

Kira´s eye when wide when she realized something." So, maybe we don´t need to find the Nogitsune, all we need to do is find Hanna?, right."

"Right, but where do we start?" Stiles answered as he looked between the three of them.

Hanna, opened her eyes, wondering where she was and she got her answer when she heard the heart monitor beeping, turning her head she let out a sigh."I hate hospitals." She said, rubbing a hand over her eyes, the door opened and a nurse walked inside the room as she closed the door behind her.

"My name is Melissa McCall and i am your nurse." The older woman said as she walked over and checked the monitor." How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked up at Hanna with a smile on her face.

"I am fine." Hanna said as she followed the woman with her eyes, cause she felt like everyone she had come in contact with wanted something from her.

"I am not going to hurt you." Melissa said with a smile as she sees the scared look on the girls face as she followed her movement as she checked her out.

"I want my mom." Hanna said as she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"She is on her way, but in the mean time, do you think you could answer a few questions that an agent?"

"I haven´t done anything." Hanna said quickly as she pulled her hand out of the woman´s hand as she tried to move away from her.

"I know." Melissa said as she held out her hands towards the girl." But you where found closely to were another girl was killed." Melissa said with a sad look on her face.

"Some one was killed?" Hanna asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"Okay." Hanna said, hoping it would give her sometime to get dressed and leave before he would find her again.

"I will find the agent and we will be back in a moment." Melissa said as she patted her knee in a comfort before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Hanna alone.

In the mean time, the Nogitsune/Stiles walked in the hospital as he went for the front desk, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the male nurse." Hi, there." He said with a smile on his face as the man looked up at him with a sigh. Just then two Oni appeared behind him." Could you pages Melissa McCall, for me please?"

The man started at the to covered up figures that stood behind the boy as the Oni on the right side took out his sword and stabbed the man as the Nogitsune/Stiles let out a smirk, tilting his head. The lights started to flickering down the hallway as the Oni removed the sword and the man held his hand over his wound as he looked up at them before he fall over and onto the floor.

He sighed as he looked at the Oni that had stabbed the man." Well, i guess i just have to find her myself." He said as he walked turned and walked down the hallway as the Oni started to swing their swords.

Hanna was pulling her blouse over her head when she sees the lights where flickering inside the room and all of the sudden yelling and screaming where heard out side her room, she turned and walked over to grab her shoes off the floor as she walked towards the door and as she placed her hand on the door handle she heard more screaming, she leaned her head against the door and she closed her eyes as she could hear people running down the hallway. But what scared the most was the wired feeling that was running through her body.

"No. No, no." She said when she realized it was because she could feel him, he was here, looking for her.

" _You have to run."_ Elisabeth was yelling in her ear.

"You leave me alone." She yelled back as she slammed her hand against the door.

 _"You mom is on her way, you can´t let him hurt her and you know he will."_ Elisabeth told her.

"Mom." Hanna opened the door and walked into the hallway and what she found had tear coming to her eyes as she sees people laying dead all around her.

"Breath, you have to breath." She told herself as she moved around the dead people on the floor as she made her way towards the elevator when she heard feet coming closer to her and she stopped walking when she heard his voice.

"Remember when i told you their blood would be on your hands?" He told her like he was talking to a five year old child.

"You can blame this on me." Hanna said as she slowly turned around to face him, she took a step back as she sees one of the Oni holding his sword towards her.

"Stop!" The Nogitsune/ Stiles yelled, making the Oni moves his sword down to his side as the waited for him to make his move.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled walking backwards as she looked behind her to make sure she would not fall over the dead people.

"Now, why would i do that." He asked as he leaned his head to the side and nodded his head at the Oni that was behind her.

Hanna turned around and she took a step backwards making her trip over of the dead bodies on the floor, she landed on her back as she looked up at the Oni as he stared down at her.

"You seem frightened of me, why is that?" The Nogitsune/ Stiles asked as he got down on his knees beside her as he reach out his hand pull a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don´t touch me." She begged him as she turned her head so she could look at him.

"You and i, belong together now." He said with a smile on his face as he grabbed her by the front of her blouse and pulled her closer to his face as his lips hovered closely to hers and he was about to move his lips against hers when he heard a gun being clocked.

"Step away from her!" A man yelled.

Both her and the Nogitsune/ Stiles turned their head to see a man in a suit pointing his gun at them. Hanna sees the nurse from a few minuets ago, standing behind him.

"How many people do i have to kill." He said with a shake of his head before he turned his head and nodded to the Oni.

"No, don´t !" Hanna yelled as she sees the Oni moving their swords out in front of them as the walked towards the man and nurse.

Hanna ses the man fired his gun as he and the nurse walks backwards towards the elevator and the man´s eyes wide in fear as the bullets goes straight through the Oni´s. Hanna sees the woman push the button for the elevator and as the doors opens she turned around, only to be cut by the sword by one of the Oni´s and she falls backwards taking the man with him and the doors closes.

"This is my game." The Nogitsune/ Stiles said with an angry look on his face before turning to look at Hanna and pulled her lips against hers in a kiss that lasted a few second before he pulled his lips away and looked at her.

"So, all of this, is a game to you!?" Hanna asked confused.

He licked his lips before he opened his mouth." yes, and i have clamed all the places on the board. Now all i need it for the boy to die."

"What, did you do to the real Stiles?" Hanna asked as she pushed hard, making him fall down on his ass.

"He dies and you become all mine. End game." He said, pulling her off the floor and pushed her down the hallway as the Oni´s followed behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

One again Hanna found herself alone inside Elisabeth´s old bedroom at the Reid mansion, cause the Nogitsune/Stiles had left her there. She sat on the bed looking around the room as she bit the inside of her cheek as she looked towards the door and she moved off the bed and walked over and opened the door, only to shut it fast as she see a Oni standing right outside the door.

"That asshole." She said as she leaned her back against the door, running a hand through her hair as she wondered what she was going to do next.

 _"I told you to run, you silly child."_ She heard Elisabeth saying in a disappointed tone to her voice.

"Oh, shut op." Hanna said as she walked over and looked out of the window and started out over the back-yard.

 _"You have to stop him, only you can do it now, the other kids think they can, but he changed the rules of the when he took you as his mate."_

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked as she turned her head to where Elisabeth´s voice came from.

 _"The Nogitsune has one weakness and that is if you changes him into something else, cause he ..."_

 _"He can be two thing at the same time." Hanna answered._

"Yes."

"But how are the planning to do that?" Hanna asked.

 _"Oh honey, there are so many things you don´t know yet."_

 _"_ I am a aware of that." Hanna said sounded annoyed." How do the plan on chancing him?"

 _"By turning him into a werewolf."_

Hanna laughed." A werewolf?" Hanna stopped laughing when she realized she was serious." You are telling me that werewolf´s are real?"

" _Yes, and i know that, cause i meet one alone time ago. His name was Derek Hale, and i can´t be sure but i think his family still lives here in Beacon hills."_

"Okay." Hanna said as she walked over and sat down on the bed as she tried to wrap her head around what Elisabeth had just told her." So why wont it work?"

 _"Because when made you his mate he bonded himself to you. That mean that you and him are apart of each other now and you are a human. So if the find someone to bit him he can shift it over to you."_

"So, if he didn´t have me, then what?" Hanna asked.

 _"Then it might work, but that means you would."_

"I would have to be dead for it to work." Hanna answered.

" _Yeah, but...Don´t you think about it Hanna Marie Reid."_ Elisabeth yelled at her." _Think about what you are doing!"_

Hanna had already made up her mind as she walked towards the door that leaned out to the outer balcony and she leaned over the rail to find away down, She let a smile find it way onto her lips as she sees the old rose bush that was growing up an old wooden frame, she turned her head towards the opened door to make sure no one was coming before she turned her head back around, as she swing her lags over the rail and grabbed a hold of the wooden frame as she climbed down it. All the while she could hear Elisabeth yelling at her, but she pushed her voice to the side as she jumped down and landed on the ground and she turned and ram through the yard and into the woods.

Somewhere on the other side of the town. Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Kira entered the doors of the high school , they appeared in a snowy, Japanese landscape that looked like a courtyard. Stiles looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, this is definitely not a part of the plan." Stiles said as he looked towards Scott.

Kira glanced up to see the falling snow, she capturing in into her hand and looked down at it before she looked up to see the Real Nogitsune in his leather jacked and wrapped face, and he growled showing off his sharped teeth. Kira pulled the Katana from the holster and showed it to the Nogitsune, as she waited for him attack.

The Nogitsune turned his head towards Stiles and groaned with a huff." Like i promised, Stiles. We are going to kill all of them. One by one." He said as he let out a small growl and the Oni´s appeared all around them.

Scott looked around before he turned his gaze on the Nogitsune." Where the hell is this, were are we?"

"Between life and death." He said.

"Bardo." Lydia said more to herself then the others.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia." The Nogitsune said as he turned his head towards her, before he turned his head so he could look at Stiles." You are dying, Stiles, and now everyone you care about is dying too."

Stiles looked at him strangely as he Nogitsune leaned his head to the side." What? What do you mean?"

"I have captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital. The sheriff station, and now the animal clinic. All i need it for Hanna to surrender to me and i will have the queen and will have you in checkmate."

"Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?" He asked as he walked closer to the boy.

"No. No." Stiles shook his head as he moved closer to Lydia."And i don´t want to."

"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that is not the cut that´s kills him." The Nogitsune said as he walked back over to stand between the Oni´s." The killing stroke is made by his Kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai. With his own Katana." He said as he turned and pointed his finger at Scott as he with a limp walked closer to Scott.

"Scott is your Kaishakunin." He said as he let out a bitter laugh as he turned his head towards Stiles." I am going to make your bestfriend kill you, Stiles and you are going to let him. Because just like you, they are all going to die."The Nogitsune said as he walked closer and closer to Stiles.

"Everyone touched by an Oni´s blad, unless." He said as he held a finger up in front of Stiles face." Scott, kills you frist.

"Why. Why are you doing this!?" Stiles asked in anger as he moved closer to the Nogitsune as Lydia tried to pull him back.

"To win the game and Hanna." He said as he slowly back away as the Oni moved their Katanas around in circles movement before pointing them their way and Kira moved her Katana up in a defense position.

Hanna ran into the parking lot of the school and she stopped to look around because she didn´t know which way to go, that was until she sees tree boys walking towards an tunnel and that is when she heard a new voice talking to her.

 _"That is my Son."_

"Which one?" Hanna asked.

" _The brown-haired one. His name is Derek."_

Hanna stopped walk as she turned her head towards where the voice where coming from." Like Derek Hale?" She asked.

" _Do you know my son?"_

"No, but my grandmother knew a Derek Hale back in the 1930."

 _"My father. My son is named after him."_

"Wait, is your son a werewolf?" Hanna asked as she waited for the woman to answer her question.

" _Yes, he is."_ She answered.

Hanna shook her head as she reached into the pocked of her jacked and pulled out the blad and looked down at it before looking towards the tunnel. She took a deep breath as she turned and walked up the stairs and moved towards the railing and she sees the named Derek walking out from the tunnel as he looked straight away and she does the same, and she takes a step back as she sees the Nogitsune/Stiles sitting on some stairs with two Oni´s standing behind him.

"Did you bring us a present?" The Nogitsune/Stiles asked with a grin on his face as he sees Derek brow down and place the jar on the ground beside him.

Derek looked up at the Nogitsune/Stiles with his werewolf face." I brought two." He said as the twins walked closer and moved to stand behind Derek as they both growled out.

The Nogitsune/Stiles let out an oh sound as rubbed his hand together as he looked between the three former alphas. "I have heard of an pack of alphas, Derek, but not a pack of former alphas." He said with a grin on his face." It´s a little sad, isn´t it?"

"I might not be an alpha anymore, but i can still fight like one." Derek said as he opened his mouth to show off his teeth before he let out aloud growl and in doing so the Oni´s moved their Katana around in a circle before moving it out in front of them selves, and Hanna took it a sigh to run because she felt like she need to be else where.

Kira turned with her katana to see The Nogitsune/ Stiles standing behind her with a grin on his face as he back handled her, making her fall to the floor

Hanna ran around the corner, only to stop in her track as she sees the Nogitsune/Stiles looking down at a boy and girl that was laying on the floor nocked out, and she moved back around the corner as she leaned her back against the lockers as she held the blad in her hand.

"This was my game." The Nogitsune/ Stiles said as he looked from Kira towards Stiles and Lydia." Do think you can beat me at my game?" He said as he tilted his head before he quickly walked towards them as Stiles stumbled backwards and Lydia was trying to help him walk.

"Divine move? Divine move. You think you have any moves at all?" He said as he kept on walking closer to them." You can kill the Oni, but me? Me? I am a 1000 years old. You can´t kill me!" He yelled in anger and frustration.

"But we can change you!" Lydia said.

The Nogitsune/ Stiles paused as he looked at her." What?"

"You forgot about the scroll." Stiles said

The Nogitsune/ Stiles laughed as he moved his thumb against the side of his forehead." Oh, i didn´t forget about the Shugendo scroll." He said with a smirk." Change the host."

"You can´t be a fox and a wolf." Stiles said.

"You are right, i can´t." The Nogitsune/Stiles said as he pointed his finger towards Stiles." Let me tell you something. When a Nogitsune mate the mate for life and that means that he splits his fly and the other part he gives to his mate." He laughs as he sees the devastated look om both Lydia´s and Stiles faces at what the were hearing.

"So, if Scott bite me, he will not change me, but..."

"Hanna." Stiles said he felt her present behind him and he turned his head to the side.

"Yes, Hanna."

Hanna wiped the tears away with the back of her hand before she took a deep breath as she pushed her back away from the lockers and walked around the corner and she sees the shocked look on the Nogitsune/ Stiles face as he sees her standing there.

Stiles and Lydia sees the Nogitsune/Stiles and Scott looking at something behind then and they both turns around to find a brown-haired girl standing there with a blad in her hand.

"Hanna." Both the Nogitsune/Stiles and the real Stiles said her name as the startes at the blad she held up in her hand.

"I never asked for this. All i wanted was to be normal." She said as she looked between the two Stiles as Tears fell down her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" The Nogitsune/Stiles asked in fear as he took a step towards her.

"Stay back!" She yelled as she pointed the blad towards him and she sees him taking a step back. "I am your weakness because i make you stronger." She said as she looked at the bald in her hand." Let see if that is true." She said as she turned the tip of the blad against her stomach.

"NOOOOO." The Nogitsune yelled as he tried to move towards her, but Scott grabbed a hold of his arm as he looked towards the girl to find her nodding her head at him as she pushed the blade into her stomach, just as she saw the boys eyes turned read and bit into the Nogitsune/Stiles arm as he yelled out in pain and pain from the bit and the feeing of losing his mate.

Hanna moved the blad out of her stomach and she looked at the blad and sees her blood is covering it as she dropped in onto the floor as she closed her eyes as she let the darkness take her.

"Hanna!" He yelled as Scott let him go as he tried to move towards the girl, but he stopped as he felt a bald go straight through his heart, he let out a groan as he felt it being pulled out as he fall onto his knees as he looks at his mate laying dead on the floor, He screamed out and as he did, the fly flying out of his mouth as it fly towards Hanna.

Isaac run around the corner and he stopped in his track as he sees a girl laying on the floor and he can smell blood in the air and a faint humming coming his way and he looks up to see a fly was coming was hovering above the girls head, like it was waiting for something.

"Isaac!" He turned his head towards Scott to see a fly was coming towards him and he opened the lid from the boks in his hand, but he stopped when he sees the other fly was flying towards the other one and his eyes when wide as he sees the two flys being joined into one. He shook his head at what he had just seen and moved the boks quickly towards the fly and capturing it into the boks.

"Hanna." Isaac, hears the Nogitsune/Stiles say as his skin starts to turn gray and crackling before he bursted into dust and ash then to disappeared all together.

Stiles turned and walked over and got down on his knees beside Hanna. He moved softly moved some of her hair away from her face as he sees a pool of blood dripping from her lips. Stiles groan out as he feel pain running through his body and he closes his eyes as he hears the others call out his name.


	15. Chapter 15

I am going to do the next chapter in the new year and i hope whoever is reading this will do so in the new year. Until then i hope you will look up another one of my storys called the Stilinski twins, or the dunbar siblings.

May you all have a happy new year


	16. Chapter 16

"Hanna! Child what have you done?" She heard a familiar voice say behind her.

Hanna turned around to find her two women standing there looking at her. Hanna knew that the one of them had to be her grandmother Elisabeth, but she didn´t know who the other woman was. Hanna looked back at her grandmother to see the angry look was replaced with a sad look when she sees a tear run down her grand daughters cheek.

" All i ever wanted was to be normal." Hanna said as she tried to make her grandmother understand why she did what she did.

"Why do you want to be normal, You are not normal you are special." Elisabeth said as she walked closer to her grandchild, she let out a sigh as she reached out her hand and placed it on Hanna´s cheek." You silly child.

"I don´t want to be special, i just want to be normal and that was never going to happened as long as he lived." Hanna said as more tears fall down her cheeks.

"You don´t know the magnificent things you can do with your gift, cause your mother never told you." Elisabeth paused before she continued." You are going back." Elisabeth said with a smile as she reach up her hand and placed it on Hanna´s cheek." You have thing you need to do before you can stay here." Elisabeth said as she turned towards the other woman.

"I am Stiles, mother. Claudia." The woman said as she walked closer to Hanna and her grandmother with a smile on her face." I just wanted to say thank you for saving my son."

Hanna looked confused between the two women before her eyes landed back on Claudia." What do you mean?"

"When you did, what you did. The Nogitsune let go and that gave Scott the time he need to bit and chance him. He left Stiles body and because of you my husband now has his son back." The woman said as she smiled at Elisabeth before turning back to Hanna.

"You and Stiles are not done which each other, he is going to need you more then ever." Claudia said as she turned her head back to Hanna.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked as she looked towards her grandmother and her eyes when wide when she sees her grandmother had turned around and was walking away.

"Grandma!?" Hanna yelled out as she tried to walk towards her grandmother, but she felt like something was holding her in place and that is when she felt it.

"No." Hanna said as she felt a shock running through her body, like something or someone was trying to pull her back inside her body." I don´t want to go, i am not ready to go back." Hanna said as she turned around to see Claudia walking towards her.

"You have to go back Hanna, he is going to need you before the end, they all are going to need you.

"What are you talking about, i don´t understand?" Hanna said as she felt the shock running through her body again and she tried to fight against the pull.

"You think this was bad." Claudia said with a smile on her face." she said as she placed a hand on each on Hanna´s shoulders and the smile vanished from her face." You have not seen anything yet." She said as she pushed Hanna backwards.

Hanna opened her eyes, but the bright light inside the room made her closed her eyes again as she let out a groan and rubbed a tried hand across her eyes.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She heard a woman´s voice tell her.

Hanna moved up to her forehead to shield her eyes from the bright light and she sees the woman standing behind her bedside and she can see on the cloths she is wearing that she is a nurse and her eyes when wide as she realized she was in the hospital.

"AHH." She said as she moved a hand down to touch her stomach, she lifted the gown she was wearing and sees a white tape is placed across her stomach.

"You really did a number on yourself, sweetie." The woman said as she took Hanna´s hand and pushed it away from the wound and pulled the gown back down as she let out a sigh.

"I didn´t do this to kill myself." Hanna said, but she didn´t know why she would say that cause it was not like she was going to believe her anyways.

"I believe you." The woman said with a smile on her face as she walked over and grabbed a chair before walking back and sat down on the chair as she looked up at Hanna.

"You believe me?" Hanna said with a raised eyebrow." Sure." She said with a laugh in her voice as she turned her head towards the door.

"I believe you, cause my son was with you when you stabbed yourself to safe them." The woman said.

Hanna quickly turned her head back towards the woman." You are the wolf boys mother?"

"Yes." Melissa said as she leaned her head to the side." How did you know i was Scott´s mother and not Stiles?"

"Cause i already meet he´s mother." Hanna said as she rubbed a hand across her stomach.

"What do you mean you have seen her. Claudia is-"

"Dead, i know." Hanna said with a annoyed smile on her face.

Melissa was about to say something when the door was opened and they both turned their heads and Hanna sees her mother walking into the room.

"Hanna!?" Her mother said with a relieved sigh leaving her lips as she closed the door behind her and hurries towards her daughter and hugs her.

"Hey, mom." Hanna said as she softly clapped her mother on the back." I am fine." She said as she let out a annoyed sigh she hears Elisabeth voice coming from somewhere inside the room.

"What the hell were you thinking, stabbing yourself Hanna Reid!"

"None of this would have happened if you would have told me the truth insted you send me to that place!" She yelled.

"Hanna, can we not do this here, it is not the time or place." She said as she looked towards the nurse that stood there looking between mother and daughter.

"She already knows, i see dead people." Hanna said as held out her hands and shook her hands." Her son is a wolf."

"A what?" Her mother said with a shocked look on her face and she sees the woman starting her daughter before she looked towards her.

Melissa let out a little laugh." Melissa McCall." She said as she held out her hand towards the other woman.

"Samantha Reid." She said as she took the other woman´s hand and shook it before she looked back to her daughter." What have you gotten yourself involved with." Hanna.

"I just wanted to say, that she saved four other kids that night." Melissa said.

"I don´t care, she could have died-"

"Wait!" Hanna said as she held her hands out, making both women look towards her." How long have i been a sleep?"

"You have been in a coma for the last two weeks." Melissa said and she looks towards Samantha when she sees Hanna fall back down the pillow and runs a hand across her eyes.

"When can i leave?" She asked with her eyes closes.

"When a doctor have had a look at you and then if he said you are fine then you can leave." Melissa says.

"Can you please go find a doctor to look at me cause i want to go home." Hanna said as she turned her head as she moved the hand away from her eyes so she could look at Melissa.

"Of course." Melissa said with a smile on her face before she walked out of the room.

"You did what!?" Hanna heard her mother yell as she turned her head to look at something standing by the window." I am not moving Hanna back to Beacon hills after what YOU! let happened." She yelled.

"Grandma?" Hanna asked as she held op her hands in surrender as she sees the anger on her mothers face.

"I am never going to let that boy or his friends anywhere near her, you hear me!?"

Samantha turned to Hanna." I am going to find that doctor myself cause we are leaving this hell town." She said as she turned and walked out of the door and slammed it closed behind her.

"What did you say to ma?" Hanna asked cause she really wanted to know what her grandma had said that to her mother.

"I told her that the boy know that you are a wake and he is on his way to see you."

"You what!?" Hanna yelled as she pulled the blanked across the bed and moved her lags so she could jump out of the bed, but as her feet landed on the floor she felt her lags give away under her and she fall face frist to the floor.

"That hurts." Hanna said as she let out a groan as she placed her the palms of her hand against the cold floor and she looked up when she heard the door being opened and her eyes wide as she sees Stiles standing in the doorway looking down at her with a sad and scared look on his face.

"Hi."


End file.
